UChuu Kita!
by Zero Power
Summary: Gentaro has been spending a lot of time in the Kickboxing club lately. The Kamen Rider Club begin to suspect something. One day, while training with Haruka Utsugi, something happens. GentaroXHaruka, MiuXKengo and TomokoXRyusei.
1. It's Kiss Time!

A/N: I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze, the characters in it or... anything to do with it, really.

* * *

><p>"Where did you run off to?" Kengo shouted at Ryusei.<p>

The Kamen Rider Club had just gotten back from fighting the Cancer Zodiarts. The fight hadn't gone well, and Fourze, along with Meteor's help, had barely managed to fight Cancer off.

"I got hungry and ran to get a cheeseburger!" Ryusei shouted back, despite his lie being obvious to everyone.

"Cheeseburger?" Kengo retorted back.

"Yes." Ryusei began. "It's a piece of steak with cheese melted on to it, sandwiched between two buns."

"I know what a burger is!" Kengo shouted.

Picking up Burgermeal, Yuki added, "Yeah! Are you forgetting about Burgermeal? You'll hurt his feelings."

"Hey, give Ryusei a break." JK said, patting Ryusei on the back. "We all get hungry now and again. We can't beat the Zodiarts if we aren't well nourished."

"But, you're only saying that because you always want to run away." Shun remarked.

Miu snapped her fingers and the five other students turned their attention to her.

"Enough of this fighting!" Miu shouted. "Have you five noticed we're missing two people?"

"Oh, you mean Gentaro and Tomoko." JK replied.

"They're not missing." Yuki explained. "Gen told me he was going to see Ms. Utsugi in the Kickboxing Club."

"And Tomoko said she was going to watch, to see if she could pick up some moves." Ryusei added.

"Again?" Miu exclaimed. "What is with that guy? Always running off to the Kickboxing Club."

"Ms. Utsugi did say he was going to help her." Yuki said. "He's probably just trying to help out."

"And he gets in a bit of training for fighting Zodiarts." Kengo pointed out. "After a defeat like this, who could blame him?"

"That's not the reason." Ryusei said, examining the Foodroids.

"What other reason could he have?" Shun asked.

"Maybe he likes a girl in the club." JK suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time one of our members quit to impress a girl."

JK's eyes shot to Kengo, who had opened his mouth to say something when Miu chimed in before him.

"But the club doesn't have any members yet. It was started so recently, and Ms. Utsugi hasn't had the chance... to..." Miu's words stopped as realization struck.

JK was the first to realize what she was thinking, and pointed at the Club President, before saying, "You don't think that's it, do you?"

"Of course!" Miu cheered. "That would explain it all!"

"Explain what?" Yuki groaned.

Shun was the next to realize. "No. Not Gentaro. He's not the type of guy to do something like this. Is he?"

"Yes, he is." Kengo said, realization striking him as well.

"Do what?" Yuki moaned. "What is Gen doing?"

"Going after our home room teacher." Ryusei said, with a chuckle. _'Stupid...'_

"WHAAAAT?" Yuki shouted out of shock.

* * *

><p>While the other Club Members were having their club meeting, Gentaro had been training with Haruka Utsugi. That is, until he collapsed on the floor.<p>

"I'm done..." Gentaro wheezed out. "I can't do anymore."

"Come on, Kisaragi!" Haruka shouted. "How do you expect to beat the Zodiarts if you give up this fast?"

Gentaro stared up at his teacher, slowly trying to stand.

"I usually don't have to deal with a hard coach Zodiarts after losing to another one." Gentaro said.

"Oh, come on." Haruka said, holding out her hand to Gentaro, a smile on her face.

Gentaro reached out and grabbed his teacher and coach's hand. Their hands touching, the two couldn't help but blush. Shaking it off, Haruka managed to pull Gentaro up.

"Well, I suppose you did better than last time." Haruka chuckled.

"Yeah." Gentaro said. "Lucky for me that I meet an excellent kickboxer and teacher when a Zodiarts finally evolves. Thanks, teach!"

"The one who deserves the thanks is you." Haruka said. "If it wasn't for you helping me figure out what I wanted to do, you wouldn't even have someone to teach you kickboxing."

Stumbling over to a wall for support, Gentaro looked at his teacher and said, "I only tried so hard because of you."

"Huh?" Utsugi asked, tilting her head to the left.

"When you first counselled me!" Gentaro smiled. "You told me what to do if I had any plans for college."

"So?" Haruka asked.

"You were the first teacher here who actually believed in me!" Gentaro said. "Not only that, you're one of the first teachers to really believe in me at all!" Pounding on his chest and pointing at Haruka, Gentaro continued, "That's why I tried harder to keep you around than I would have otherwise!"

"Because I believed it you?" Haruka asked, a gentle smile on her face. "At that time, it wasn't about whether I believed in you or not. I simply didn't care. But now, I'll help you in any way I can!"

Anyone else would have been hurt finding this out. However, this was Gentaro Kisaragi.

"And I'll make sure Kijima gets what he deserves for ruining your good name!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"Can I take that to mean you're ready for another go?" Haruka asked.

"Sure!" Gentaro said, slowly making his way over to Haruka, still exhausted.

Haruka watched as Gentaro slowly walked over. He had tried hard to keep her at Amanogawa High, and once again, he was trying hard for her sake. Coming over every day to help her with the club, despite being the member of another club. More than that, when he was training with her, he was doing it to defeat the monster who had attempted to frame her. He was her student, but, looking into his sincere eyes as they got closer and closer, she couldn't resist anymore.

Utsugi grabbed Gentaro by the neck of his coat. Pining against the wall, she stared deeper into his sincere, now shocked, eyes.

"M-Ms. U?" Gentaro managed to get out.

"How about we try a little different training today, Kisaragi?" Utsugi asked, leaning closer to her student.

"U... U-" Gentaro started.

Gentaro was interrupted by his teacher's warm lips pressing against his. Once his senses returned, he grabbed Utsugi's shoulders, pulling her closer and returning the kiss.

Outside the room, Tomoko, who had been looking in through a small opening in the door, began gasping.

_'Gentaro and Ms. Utsugi are making out?'_ Tomoko thought, her hands shaking in front of her. _'I have to tell the others.'_

Backing away as quietly as she could, Tomoko quickly turned around and ran off.

Back in the room, however, Gentaro and Haruka finally broke the kiss. The two stared in to each other's eyes for a few more seconds, before remembering what they had been doing before.

Haruka just smiled and said, "You were pretty good, K- Gentaro."

"You were amazing too, Ms. Haruka." Gentaro complimented.

"Oh, I don't know." Haruka said. "I think I could have done better. Do you mind if we test that theory?"

"Not at all." Gentaro said. "U-CHUU KITA!"

* * *

><p>AN: This was my first Kamen Rider fic, so please review and let me know how I did.


	2. Cheering Up

In the Rabbit Hutch, the Kamen Rider Club members, with the exception of Gentaro, were sitting around the table, discussing the news Tomoko had just revealed.

"Well, I can't say I didn't notice the signs." Kengo noted.

"Like how he used her first name most of the time." Yuki pointed out. "Usually, he just calls a teacher "Teach" or uses their last initial."

"Gentaro did seem pretty impressed by her kick." Tomoko said.

"I've never seen him try as hard to convince someone to stop using a switch." Miu said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, can you blame him?" JK asked. "Ms. Utsugi is hot!"

The other six immediately stared at JK with nothing but shock on their faces.

"I've heard other guys say it at parties." JK admitted.

"Well, it's good to see him getting out there again." Shun added. "After the Nadeshiko incident."

Ryusei nodded and put on his fake smile, before saying, "We should congratulate him when we see him next."

"Ooh!" JK said. "A 'You are dating a teacher' party! I'll start planning it now!"

JK felt a sudden chill and looked over at Tomoko, who was glaring daggers at him. And, considering it was Tomoko, he was worried the glare might actually shoot out daggers.

"Well, throw a party if you want." Miu said. "However, as Club President, I can't allow the party to be an official Club event."

"But why?" Yuki asked. "I think it's wonderful Gen has gotten together with Ms. Utsugi."

"I don't!" Miu shouted.

Yuki, Kengo, JK, Shun and Ryusei all leaned in the opposite direction to where Miu was sitting. Tomoko, on the other hand, just nodded. After he calmed down, Shun stood up and walked over to Miu.

"I think I understand." Shun flashed a smile. "And, as the King of Amanogawa High, I'll do all I can to make my Queen happy."

Miu glared at Shun for a minute with tears in her eyes before standing up and running out of the Rabbit Hutch. Shun stared confused.

"Did I... say something wrong?" Shun questioned.

Yuki walked over to Shun and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Shun asked, holding the back of his head.

"Miu's obviously upset about this!" Yuki scolded. "A girl doesn't want to be comforted by her ex-boyfriend."

Shun continued to rub the back of his head as Yuki turned to Kengo.

"Kengo! Go comfort Miu!" Yuki ordered.

"Wait, why me?" Kengo asked, surprised.

"Because you're the only guy left to pick." Yuki said.

"What about Ryusei?" Kengo shouted.

"He'll be comforting Tomoko!" Yuki stated.

"What?" Ryusei asked.

Yuki just waved her hands at the two. "Go on!"

Sighing, Kengo stood up and walked out of the Rabbit Hutch. Ryusei looked over at Tomoko, only to see a deep black aura coming from behind her.

Looking back at Yuki, Ryusei managed to squeak out, "Do I have to?"

Yuki nodded and said, "You run away more than JK. This is the best way to toughen you up."

Yuki proceeded to grab JK and Shun's arms and pulled them out of the Rabbit Hutch. Ryusei continued to stare at Tomoko.

"So..." Ryusei said, trying to break the tension. "You like Gentaro, I take it?"

"Gentaro was the one who told me it would be okay if I was myself." Tomoko admitted. "I guess I thought he was someone I wouldn't mind being with in a romantic way."

Looking away from Tomoko to hide his unease, Ryusei said, "Well, it might sound cliche, but there are other guys out there. Guys who will make you feel a lot better than Gentaro did."

Tomoko didn't say a word, but turned her head to look at Ryusei.

"I mean, I've never really had feelings for a girl, so I don't know what heart break is like, but..." Ryusei was trying to choose the best words. Groaning, he finally just let it all burst out. "I think you're an amazing girl, and if Kisaragi can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you!"

Tomoko stared at Ryusei in shock, only managing to make out his name. "Ryusei..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gentaro and Haruka had just finished their make out session, and exited the gym.<p>

"I gotta say, Ms. Haruka, that was very educational!" Gentaro said, smiling.

"It's after school hours." Haruka said, smiling as well. "You don't have to think of me as your teacher when school is over. You can just call me Haruka."

"R-Right, H-Haruka." Gentaro said, blushing.

He wasn't accustom to calling a teacher simply by their first name. Making out with said teacher for the past seven minutes wasn't helping either.

Sheepishly rubbing his hands against his legs, Gentaro said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haruka leaned over and gave Gentaro a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I look forward to it." Haruka said with a playful grin.

Haruka walked off as Gentaro just stood there, staring at the woman he had admired for a short time. He couldn't believe she had liked him as well. Gentaro's arm fell down to his sides.

"U-CHUU!" Gentaro shouted, then threw his arms into the air. "KITA!"

Yuki, Shun and JK walked up behind Gentaro.

"But you didn't change into Fourze, Gen." Yuki said from behind Gentaro.

Gentaro fell to the floor from shock and looked at his three friends.

"Wh-When did you guys get here?" Gentaro asked, staring up at the three, with a look or surprise and embarassment on his face.

JK chuckled and knelt down next to Gentaro, patting him on the back.

"Never mind any of that." JK said. "Why didn't you tell us you liked Ms. Utsugi? I could have set you up with her anytime."

"Y-You mean, you saw that?" Gentaro asked.

"Yeah." Shun said.

Yuki ran over and hugged Gentaro.

"Gen, I'm so happy for you!" Yuki squealed. "I wish you and Ms. Utsugi the best of luck!"

Shun just held out his hand and smiled at Gentaro. Gentaro took Shun's hand and smiled. Yuki broke the hug and Shun pulled Gentaro up.

"Thanks, guys." Gentaro said, as Yuki and JK stood up behind him.

"So, what happened?" Yuki badgered.

"Yeah! Tell us!" JK helped.

* * *

><p>Kengo, in the meantime, had been looking for Miu. He had looked all over, and was now headed to the next place on his list: Miu's classroom. As he got closer, he could make out the sound of crying.<p>

"Oh, don't tell me..." Kengo muttered to himself.

Kengo opened the door and walked in to the room, only to find Miu sitting at her desk, crying.

"M-Miu?" Kengo stammered.

Miu looked up at Kengo, her make up clearly running.

"Oh... Kengo..." Miu said, disappointed.

Kengo walked over to Miu and knelt down next to her.

"Are you... okay?" Kengo asked, unaccustom to cheering others up. _'This is more Kisaragi's thing than mine, but I don't have a choice.'_

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Miu shouted.

"No." Kengo said. "Look, I know you're hurt, but could you meet me halfway with this? I don't usually cheer people up."

"You came to cheer me up?" Miu asked.

"Well, Yuki sent me, but yes." Kengo admitted.

"You really don't know how to make a girl feel better, do you, Utahoshi?" Miu asked.

"That's why I'm asking you to meet me half way!" Kengo stated. "I want to help you, but I don't know how!"

"You want to help me?" Miu asked, shocked.

"Yes." Kengo said. "I mean, you're a great president and all. You really keep the club together. And, with Kisaragi off making out with a woman much too old for him, the club is gonna be having trouble staying together. So, we need you at your strongest now!"

"Kengo..." Miu started, blushing.

"Oh, I didn't..." Kengo stammered, blushing deeply. "I meant... Uh..."

Before Kengo could say anything else, Miu stood up. Miu grabbed Kengo's shoulders and stared in to his eyes.

"M-Miu?" Kengo said.

Miu pushed Kengo on to her desk and leaned over him.

"Be quiet for once and let your lips do something else." Miu ordered.

Before Kengo could question her any further, Miu bent down further and kissed him. Kengo stared up in shock, while the Club President closed her eyes, forcing her tongue in to Kengo's mouth.

_'Is this... how she's cheering up?'_ Kengo thought.


	3. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

The Kamen Rider Club was, as always, in the Rabbit Hutch. Gentaro was being bandaged by Yuki.

"What was that out there?" Shun yelled, looking to Kengo. "Where were you?"

"I was busy helping Rumi Egawa." Kengo said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do when you should be here helping us fight the Zodiarts!" Shun yelled.

Another Switcher had turned up. But, due to several members arriving late, the Kamen Rider Club was barely able to drive off the Zodiarts.

"And you!" Shun shouted, glaring at Miu. "With Utahoshi out, we could have used you for a good strategy!"

"I was busy helping the cheerleading squad." Miu said. "Just because you act as a King in title only doesn't mean I have to act as a Queen in title only. The Kamen Rider Club may be my main responsibility, but all the students at this school require my help at some point or another."

"Well, when one of the Zodiarts kills every other student in this school, maybe then you'll have the time to help us!" Shun shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Kengo shouted back. "We both have good reasons as to why we're late! You should be talking to Gentaro over there."

"Kisaragi may have been spending too much time with his girlfriend, but at least he came running when we called!" Shun fired back.

"Sh-She is not my girlfriend!" Gentaro tried to defend.

"Besides, when he spends time with her, he's learning more kickboxing moves to fight the Zodiarts." Shun said. "I don't see Egawa or the cheerleading squad helping us fight Zodiarts!"

"Well, if I just have to be around when the Zodiarts attack, then I don't need to be here now." Miu said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Miu has the right idea." Kengo said, standing up. "Better than staying here and getting yelled at!"

With that, Kengo left the Rabbit Hutch as well.

"They know I'm right." Shun grumbled.

"He's just mad because he was forced to do all the work for awhile." JK whispered to Yuki.

Yuki and JK started to laugh to themselves. Shun shot them an angered look.

"Still, it's pretty lucky that Meteor showed up when he did." Tomoko said. "Otherwise, Gentaro and Powerdizer wouldn't have made it out."

"Meteor was only able to drive the Zodiarts off because Powerdizer and Fourze had beaten him down enough." Ryusei reminded Tomoko. "And they wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you."

Tomoko began to smile, until she realized the others were in the room.

"Still, there's one thing that's been bugging me." JK said.

"What?" Gentaro asked.

"I talked to Rumi the other day. She hasn't seen Kengo in weeks." JK explained.

"But hasn't he been with her all week?" Tomoko asked.

"Then why would he have been late?" Ryusei questioned.

"Maybe his health has gotten worse, and he's been spending more time in the nurse's office." Gentaro said, worry filling his voice.

"He would want to keep that from us..." Yuki said, worry in her voice as well.

"Now I feel horrible for scolding him." Shun said. "I hope he's not too hurt."

* * *

><p>In a classroom, Kengo and Miu were rolling on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and moaning. Allowing themselves a minute to breathe, Miu looked at Kengo with a concerned look.<p>

"This isn't too much for you, is it?" Miu asked.

"No." Kengo said. "I've never felt better."

"Then, what do you say we take this to the next level?" Miu asked, working Kengo's jacket off.

"A-Are YOU ready for this?" Kengo asked.

"Oh, please, Kengo." Miu laughed. "For anyone else, I might hesitate, but you? Never."

"Then..." Kengo started, while blushing beat red. "..you do have protection, right?"

"Of course." Miu said, reaching into her skirt pocket. "I've been waiting for this for awhile now."

"Then let's do it." Kengo said, his face completely red at this point.

* * *

><p>Back in the Rabbit Hutch, only Gentaro, Yuki, Tomoko and Ryusei remained. Shun had run off, trying to find Kengo so he could apologize, while JK had some party to get to.<p>

"Well, I guess they won't be getting back." Gentaro said, sighing in disappointment. "I hope everything works out. I'd better be getting home."

Gentaro stood up, followed by Yuki.

"I should too." Yuki said. "Hey, Gen, what do you say we walk home together, like when we were kids?"

"Huh?" Gentaro said.

"Besides, you're still injured from the fight with the Zodiarts." Yuki said. "If it comes back to fight you again, you'll have someone to help you."

"Alright." Gentaro said, scratching the back of his head, confused but willing to let Yuki do what she thought was best.

"Good." Yuki said, wrapping her arms around one of Gentaro's arms.

As the two childhood friends walked out of the Rabbit Hutch, Ryusei tilted his head confused.

"Gentaro can do fine enough against a Zodiarts while injured." Ryusei said. "Even if it's just running away."

"It's because Yuki likes Gentaro." Tomoko said.

"Yuki likes him?" Ryusei asked.

Tomoko nodded. "She's been trying to act strong, but she was as upset as the rest of us when she found out Gentaro kissed Ms. Utsugi. She just wants Gentaro to be happy, so she's trying not to show it."

"That's how she doesn't show it?" Ryusei asked.

Ryusei and Tomoko sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Tomoko finally stood up.

"I should get home." Tomoko said.

"Wait." Ryusei said, standing up. "I'll... walk you."

* * *

><p>The walk to Tomoko's home wasn't anything special. Tomoko and Ryusei barely said anything to each other. However, when they got there, Tomoko opened the door and looked back at Ryusei.<p>

"Thank you." Tomoko said.

"It's nothing." Ryusei said. _'What is wrong with me? This isn't even me acting nice to get close to her. So why did I walk her home?'_

If only Ryusei walked away then, what followed wouldn't have happened. But he stood there for another few seconds, dumbfound at his kindness to Tomoko. That's when it happened. Tomoko's mother walked over.

"Oh, Tomoko!" Ms. Nozama said. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

That was all it took. All it took to cause both Kamen Rider Club members to blush more than they ever thought possible.

"MOTHER!" Tomoko shouted.

"I-I-I..." Ryusei stammered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nozama!" Ryusei said, running off.

* * *

><p>The next day, at school, Gentaro was sitting at his desk when Haruka Utsugi walked in.<p>

"K-Kisaragi?" Haruka asked.

Gentaro stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Gentaro Kisaragi!" He stated. "The one and only!"

"What are you doing here so early?" Haruka questioned.

"I'm here to see you." Gentaro said, a sweet smile on his face.

After quickly looking outside, Utsugi quickly shut the door.

"That's very sweet of you..." Haruka started. "...but can't this wait until after class, in the kickboxing club?"

"But you need to teach me then." Gentaro replied.

"Huh?" Utsugi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yesterday, I was almost too late to fight the Zodiarts." Gentaro began explaining. "Shun scolded the others, but let me go because I was learning to kickbox. But, we both know that at the time I got the call, we were-"

Gentaro was cut off by Haruka's lips pressing against his own.

"You don't have to say anymore." Haruka said. "I can tell what you'll say from the look in your eyes."

"Teach..." Gentaro started.

"We're not teacher and student right now." Haruka said, smirking.

The two wrapped their arms around each other. Gentaro pulled Haruka closer and the two pressed their lips against each other again. Wrapped up in their kiss, they didn't realize Chuta Ohsugi had opened the door and now caught them in each other's arms, kissing.

_'Even Kisaragi finds love before I do!'_ Ohsugi thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryusei was waiting in front of Tomoko's classroom, when she spotted him.<p>

"R-Ryusei!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"We need to talk." Ryusei said, before opening the door.

The two walked into the classroom and placed their bags down.

"About yesterday..." Tomoko said.

Ryusei quickly shut the door, and took Tomoko's hands.

"I'm sorry." Ryusei said. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"I don't blame you." Tomoko said.

"It's just..." Ryusei started. "...I think... I do kind of like you. That's why I wanted to walk you home yesterday."

"Ryusei..." Tomoko started. "You... like me?"

"What's not to like?" Ryusei asked. "You're a smart, beautiful girl who has amazing instincts. You aren't afraid to be who you are."

"I..." Tomoko had trouble getting out the words.

"You don't need to say anything you don't want to." Ryusei said.

"But I do want to." Tomoko said. "I mean, it's embarrassing to have people think we're a couple, but I do want to... be with you."

"I do too." Ryusei said. "We can just... not tell anybody."

"Are you okay with that?" Tomoko asked.

"Are you?" Ryusei asked back. When Tomoko nodded, Ryusei said, "Then so am I."

And with that, Ryusei leaned over and gave Tomoko a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Miu and Kengo were walking through an empty hallway, up to one of the classrooms. Miu threw Kengo against one of the doors.<p>

"I've been waiting for another chance since yesterday." Miu said, grabbed Kengo's face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kengo, unable to say anything, reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The two stumbled in to the room, their kiss unbroken. Miu forced her tongue in Kengo's mouth, and the two tongues began licking each other. Miu finally released Kengo's face and began to unbutton her jacket as Kengo pulled his off. The two were interrupted by the sound of a shriek.

"AH!" The shriek went.

Kengo and Miu opened their eyes and broke their kiss. Looking to the side, they saw Ryusei and Tomoko, who were currently holding hands, staring at the two of them. As the spit connecting their tongues fell to the floor, Kengo and Miu stared back at the two.

"Uh..." The four confused club members said in unison.


	4. Found Out!

It had been a strange couple of minutes as Miu, Kengo, Ryusei and Tomoko all stared at each other. The two couples were in a state of shock. Both at being caught and at catching the other couple.

"So... how long has this been going on?" Ryusei asked, trying to break the silence.

"A few weeks." Kengo said, trying to help. "And you two?"

"A few minutes." Ryusei said back.

"So..." Tomoko was trying to find something to say now.

"There's an easy solution to this." Miu said, the shock fading.

"What?" Ryusei and Tomoko asked.

"We won't tell anybody about you two, if you won't tell anybody about us." Miu said.

"Deal." Ryusei and Tomoko said, with Kengo nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>After classes, Gentaro and Haruka were in the Kick Boxing club, as had become their usual ritual. However, unlike usual, they were actually working out this time, instead of making out. However, their training session was cut short when the principal, Hayami, walked in.<p>

"Excuse me." Hayami said, in an attempt to get the attention of the two.

The two suddenly stopped and looked over at Hayami.

"Oh, Principal." Haruka said. "Is there a problem?"

"Actually, I'm afraid there is." Hayami said, staring at the two. "Might I ask what you two are doing?"

"Oh, Kisaragi is trying to help me with my club." Haruka said.

Gentaro nodded, before adding, "At first I found it hard, but I've really been getting stronger."

"Well, that is nice to hear." Hayami said. "However, I have to wonder if that's all you two are doing here."

"What?" Haruka asked. "What else would we be doing here? Karaoke?"

"While I'm sure you have a beautiful singing voice, that is not what I mean." Hayami said. "If I may get to the point of this rather sensitive subject..."

"What's up? Gentaro asked.

"Earlier this morning, Mr. Ohsugi told me about something he happened to see." Hayami said. "You see, he needed to ask Ms. Utsugi for something, but happened upon the two of you..."

Despite being the principal, and even a Horoscope, Hayami couldn't stop himself from finding this next part somewhat embarrassing. His face growing hotter, he forced himself to say it.

"Mr. Ohsugi says he caught you two kissing." Hayami said. "This is a rather serious issue. A student and a teacher dating. This could get the police involved. I would simply like to know if this is true."

Gentaro was blushing a deep red. He had no idea Ohsugi had caught him kissing his girlfriend/teacher. Luckily for him, Haruka was able to keep her wits.

"Of course not." Haruka said, rubbing her right cheek with her left hand. "Yesterday, I asked Kisaragi to come by my classroom this morning. I wanted to discuss some plans for the kickboxing club with him. As you can kind of see, he's the closest thing I have to a member."

"I suppose that would explain why one of the troubled students was in class so early." Hayami admitted. "However, how do you explain the kiss?"

"I've come up with something of a plan." Haruka chuckled. "I know it's childish, but I didn't want anyone to hear it and have it be ruined. That must be when Mr. Ohsugi saw us."

"And how would he mistake discussing a plan as kissing?" Hayami asked.

"Oh, even I know the answer to this one!" Gentaro said, finally snapping out of his embarrassment. "Mr. O was into Ms. S. Ever since she quit, he's been super depressed. His mind is completely focussed on his broken heart."

"Exactly. It's not surprising that if he sees a man and a woman together, he's going to think they're doing something romantic." Haruka added.

"Well, you do have a point." Hayami said, before putting on his usual smile. "But, I still will be investigating this matter some more. If there were something between you two, it's obvious you'd hide it. You understand, right? As principal, I can't allow the school image to be ruined. Nor can I allow one of the teachers to ruin a student's life, or vice versa."

Finished his investigation for the time being, Hayami left. Once they were sure he wouldn't be coming back, Gentaro and Haruka looked at each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Gentaro asked.

"Keep things around here more subtle." Haruka answered.

"But, Haruka..." Gentaro started. "I... I want to be with you!"

Placing a finger to her lip, then placing it against Gentaro's, Haruka said, "Try to keep your voice low. We don't want anyone else catching us."

"But..." Gentaro began.

"Look, I don't want anything to happen to you." Haruka said. "Especially because of me. So, I'll tell you a place I know noone will catch us together at."

"Huh?" Gentaro said.

* * *

><p>While Gentaro and Haruka were discussing their current problem, at the Rabbit Hatch, another couple was discussing their problem as well.<p>

"So, we need a better place to... do it than at school, huh?" Kengo asked.

"Yeah." Miu said. "I mean, I enjoy the thrill of doing it in public, and the worry of being caught, but... at school, where everyone knows us... might not be the best place."

"So, you have any other ideas?" Kengo asked.

"Well, it's a little out of the way, but we could go to another city." Miu said. "And as long as we wear some hats or something, noone should recognize us."

Kengo placed a hand against Miu's cheek and leaned closer to her face. "If it's so we can be together, nothing is out of the way."

"Oh, you know just how to turn me on." Miu said, grabbing Kengo and pushing him to the floor.

"Miu, this isn't the best place t-" Kengo was cut off by Miu's lips entrapping his.

Despite his initial attempts to push her off, Kengo relented and began to work his pants off. However, much like what had happened earlier that day, Tomoko and Ryusei walked into the Rabbit Hatch, finding the couple making love on the floor. Blushing, Tomoko and Ryusei quickly exited.

"So, my place from now on?" Tomoko asked, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Definitely." Ryusei said.

* * *

><p>Later, Gentaro was walking somewhere. However, he wasn't alone. Walking alongside him was JK.<p>

"Not only did you get the address of a hot woman, but your teacher at that!" JK shouted, extremely impressed. "Even I haven't been able to find out alot about Ms. Utsugi's personal life."

"And that's why you came..." Gentaro said.

"I apologized." JK said.

"Yet your still following me." Gentaro pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not sorry for this." JK admitted. "But still, I can't believe Ohsugi! He goes about wishing to be with Ms. Sonoda, and yet when another seemingly impossible romance appears in front of him, he treats it like a horrible thing. At least Ms. Utsugi is in your league."

"He's just upset about Ms. S." Gentaro said.

"Still, no reason to ruin your happiness." JK said. "Don't worry. I'll dig up some info on him that you can use to get him to say he was lying."

"Don't do anything that would get Mr. O fired." Gentaro said. "We don't want him ending up resenting me and joining the Zodiarts, do we?"

"That'd never happen." JK said. "Zodiarts are strong. Mr. Ohsugi is..."

"Yeah." Gentaro said. "I kinda know what you mean. Not the kind of guy I could see getting a switch."

And, not long after the conversation, the two were in front of Haruka Utsugi's house. Gentaro stood with his fist inches away from the door. However, his hand simply continued to shake.

"What's the matter?" JK asked.

"Oh, just... an aching arm." Gentaro lied.

Knowing full well Gentaro was lying through his teeth, JK decided to help. "In that case, I'll knock for you."

And JK proceeded to knock on the door for his friend. A nice thing to do usually. This time was different. Haruka opened the door and her eyes shone with joy.

"Gentaro!" Haruka shouted, before seeing JK. "And... J- Oh, he prefers JK, right?"

JK nodded. "Sorry, Ms. Utsugi. I'm just trying to help though. Two students dropping by their teacher's house is less suspicious."

"Well, thanks." Haruka said, offering a smile. "So, would you two like to come in?"

"I'll pass." JK said. "I've got somewhere to be. But I'm sure Gen wouldn't mind. Right, Gentaro?"

"A-Actually, I was just here to make sure I know the way." Gentaro said.

"Alright then..." Haruka said disappointed. "You can still come in if you'd like."

"No, I need to get home." Gentaro said. "But I'll tell my grandfather I'll be home late tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Gen." Haruka said with a wink.

"So, I'll... see ya tomorrow." Gentaro said.

"See you." Haruka said, before closing the door.

Gentaro started to walk off. JK looked from the closed door, to Gentaro, back to the closed door and finally ran after his friend.

"What was that about?" JK asked.

"What do you mean?" Gentaro asked.

"Your hot girlfriend and teacher invited you into her house." JK said. "I don't care what else you have to do. You get in there!"

"It's not as easy as that." Gentaro said. "To even think about going in there is just..."

Gentaro couldn't finish his sentence, as his face was getting too red.

"Oh, going to the house of the person you're dating isn't hard." JK said. "Just go in there once and it'll seem like nothing."

"But I can't even work up the courage to do that much." Gentaro said.

"Wow, never thought you wouldn't be courageous enough to do something." JK admitted. "Well, when I'm not up to taking a shower, I just strip down and force myself into the bathroom. Just do something like that."

"...You strip down and then go into the bathroom?" Gentaro asked.

"Don't judge me." JK said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Friday. Classes were over for the week and Miu and Kengo were in a certain place. One of their friends had found them the perfect place to have their fun, and even managed to get them a key to the place.<p>

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kengo asked, as Miu pulled off his pants.

"Of course." Miu answered, as Kengo unhooked her bra. "Noone we know would ever come over here, and if we're caught, noone will believe it."

"Yeah." Kengo said, smiling, while Miu removed her panties. "I guess this is the perfect spot."

"Well, it's not perfect." Miu said, as Kengo pulled his boxers off. "This is kind of disgusting. But it's worth it."

Finally completely nude, the two teenagers wrapped their arms around each other, pressed their lips against each other, Miu's tongue entered Kengo's mouth and the two fell to the floor, ready to proceed with their plan.

* * *

><p>Gentaro stood next to his motorcycle, picking up the helmet.<p>

After staring at the helmet for awhile, Gentaro placed it over his head and said, "Alright! Girlfriend's House...", threw his arms in the air and finished, "KITA!"

Gentaro quickly pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the floor, ready to start up his plan.

* * *

><p>Natsuji Kijima stood on the roof of Amanogawa High. Opening and closing his fan, he looked onward, trying to decide who he should give a switch to next. Little did he expect what would occur next.<p>

"Graduation is coming up soon." Kijima contemplated. "Perhaps I can convince one of the seniors to use a switch."

As Kijima considered his plan, his eyes caught sight of a certain sight.

"AH!" Kijima yelled, dropping his fan and covering his eyes. "My beautiful eyes! Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

><p>Kijima wasn't the only one to have his eyes... graced with this sight. Tomoko and Ryusei were out on a walk - to them a date - when something sped by them.<p>

"W-Was that..." Ryusei said, his left eye twitching the whole time.

Tomoko just had her eyes covered and blushed, while nodding.

* * *

><p>Shun had been trying to pick up women, when he caught sight of it too. He quickly pulled out his cell phone.<p>

* * *

><p>JK was at a party, when his phone went off. Stepping out of the room, JK pulled out his phone.<p>

"Hello!" JK said. "You've reached JK. Got a party planned?"

"JK?" Yuki said from the other line. "I just got a call from Shun. Something is wrong."

JK could hear Yuki sounded flustered.

"What is it?" JK asked.

"It's Gen!" Yuki shouted.

"Gentaro?" JK asked, tilting his head to the side. "What about him?"

"He's..." Yuki began.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chuta Ohsugi had finally returned home. Friday nights were always horrible for him. While most of his students were out on dates, he was always home alone. And he always got back late.<p>

"MS. SONODA!" Ohsugi cried out, as he had become accustom to doing each day when he got home.

This day wasn't like other days, however. Today, he thought he heard a sound coming from his bedroom. Curious, and a little scared, Ohsugi proceeded to his bedroom. Opening the door, he found something he had never expected.

"U-U-UTAHOSHI? KAZASHIRO?" Ohsugi yelled.

On his bedroom floor were Miu and Kengo, naked and in the middle of making sweet love to each other.

* * *

><p>Haruka was in her living room, watching some show from america about Ninja Ranger things. Suddenly, a loud knock came from outside her door.<p>

"At this hour of the night?" Haruka wondered. "Who could be out here now?"

Haruka stood up and answered the door. The first thing that caught her attention was was that the person standing there had on a helmet.

"Haruka!" A familiar voice came from under the helmet.

"Gentaro?" Haruka asked. "What are you doing out there at this hour?"

"Forcing myself to be able to enter your place." Gentaro admitted. "Now, can you let me in? I'm freezing."

That was when Haruka looked down. Then she noticed. Blushing, Haruka looked back up at the helmet.

"Gentaro..." Haruka started. "...why are you naked?"


	5. Fun Time

Gentaro stood outside Haruka's house, wearing nothing but the shoes on his feet and the helmet on his head. Haruka, for her part, was staring at the helmet, a blush covering her face, trying not to look down. The two had been standing there for several minutes, which felt like weeks for them, in silence, before Gentaro finally spoke.

"I'm cold." Gentaro said once again. "So, please, let me in."

"Answer my question first!" Haruka said.

"I am." Gentaro said.

It didn't take long for Haruka to realize what Gentaro meant after that.

"Then please." Haruka stepped out of the way. "Come in."

Gentaro quickly made his way in. Once Haruka had closed the door, Gentaro pulled off her helmet and let out a sigh of relief.

"Heat kitaaaaaaah..." Gentaro said as his body began to warm up.

"Are you alright, Gen?" Haruka asked. "I get you wanted in my house, but why did you do something so stupid?"

"I couldn't get in." Gentaro said.

"Huh?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I was... too nervous." Gentaro admitted.

"You? Nervous?" Haruka asked, before adding with a laugh, "That must be a first. But why were you so nervous?"

"You're the woman I'm dating." Gentaro said, looking away from Utsugi to hide his blushing. "I mean, it isn't all that easy, and JK said that I could probably make it easier on myself if I did it once to get it over with."

"That doesn't explain the naked thing." Haruka said.

"He also said something about taking his clothes off to force himself to take a shower, and my mind just went to streaking here." Gentaro said.

_'I see where he's coming from, but this just makes things look more suspicious.'_ Haruka thought. _'But...'_

Haruka walked over to Gentaro and turned his head to look at her.

"That was very sweet." Haruka said, smiling gently. "Thank you."

Haruka proceeded to kiss Gentaro. Gentaro smiled, wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>Miu and Kengo were on Ohsugi's floor in the middle of their fun time, when he had entered and caught them. The teenagers were now covering their private bits while staring at Ohsugi.<p>

"M-Mr. Ohsugi." Miu said. "What a surprise..."

"Surprise? This is my house!" Ohsugi pointed out.

"Oh, right." Miu said. "Oops."

"Never mind that!" Ohsugi said. "What are you two doing?"

"Mr. Ohsugi, I don't feel it is any of your business." Kengo said.

"It is when it's in my bedroom!" Ohsugi pointed out again.

"Okay, we're in a little relationship." Miu explained. "But since he's a nerd and I'm the Queen of Amanogawa. I didn't want the other students to think any less of me for dating a nerd, you know?"

"What?" Kengo asked, insulted.

"Sweetie, I'm handling this." Miu said.

"Put your clothes on." Ohsugi ordered, turning around. "I'm calling your parents."

"You can't!" Miu yelled.

"Why not?" Ohsugi asked, looking back at the two.

"I'm pregnant!" Miu shouted.

Ohsugi's eyes pointed inward as his mouth dropped somewhat, before falling backwards. Ohsugi had fainted.

"A simple lie always works." Miu said, smiling. "Now, help me get him on to his bed, sweetie."

No answer.

"Sweetie?"

Still no answer.

"Kengo?" Miu asked before looking back.

Kengo, like Ohsugi, had fainted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tomoko and Ryusei were at her house. Ryusei, for his part, was tied to a chair, while Tomoko sprinkled dead cicadas all over him.<p>

"Are you sure this is a ritual for showing you love someone?" Ryusei asked.

"Yes." Tomoko said. _'No, but you do look so cute each time one of the cicadas falls on your face and you freak out.'_

* * *

><p>The next day, JK had walked over to Utsugi's house, holding a bag of clothes. JK knocked on the door, and when it opened, Gentaro's head peeked out.<p>

"You brought some of my clothes, right?" Gentaro asked.

"Here." JK said, holding up the bag.

Gentaro quickly snatched the bag and slammed the door shut. Minutes later, the door reopened to reveal Gentaro, fully clothed.

"Thanks, JK." Gentaro said.

"You know what I want." JK said.

"Come on." Gentaro said. "Not now. She's busy."

"Oh, did JK bring your clothes already?" Haruka asked, walking out in nothing but a bra and her panties.

JK quickly covered his nose and looked away.

"Yeah." Gentaro said. "So, I'll see you later?"

"At your place." Haruka said with a wink.

Gentaro just laughed and said, "Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Tomoko was lying in her bed, getting her usual well deserved rest after a week of fighting off Zodiarts, when her phone rang. Tomoko slowly began to open her eyes. Her little "love ritual" with Ryusei had kept her up rather late, so she was more tired than most Saturdays. Still groggy, she only managed to grab her phone after it stopped ringing. Tomoko placed the phone down and rolled over.<p>

_'Probably nothing too important.'_ Tomoko thought. Most times, she'd be right. After all, Saturdays were a day off for the Kamen Rider Club. Sure, they met up on some weekends, but there weren't many Zodiarts who attacked on the weekend. This week, however, was different.

The phone began to ring again. Tomoko rolled back around and answered it.

"Hello... Tomoko Nozama here..." Tomoko said, before yawning.

"Tomoko!" Went Miu's voice from the other end. "Sorry to wake you, but... I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Zodiarts attacking?" Tomoko asked.

"No." Miu said.

"Then I'll call you back when I wake up." Tomoko was about to turn off her phone.

"WAIT!" Miu yelled. "This... may be more important than a Zodiarts. Just... come over, alright?"

"Fine." Tomoko said, with a groan and a yawn. "I'll stop by your house in two hours."

"Thanks." Miu said.

* * *

><p>Kijima was also holding a phone to his ear. After being flashed by Gentaro the previous night, Kijima had an idea.<p>

"Yes." Kijima said. "You'll be able to bring it here? Thank you. I'm sure it will pay for itself."

With that, Kijima put his phone away and began chuckling to himself.

"No." Kijima said, stopping his laughing fit. "I need a better sounding evil laugh than that."

* * *

><p>Gentaro and JK had left Haruka's place and were discussing a certain matter.<p>

"You so did her last night!" JK said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Gentaro said.

"...You didn't." JK said. "The great Kamen Rider was too shy to do his teacher."

Gentaro just yawned.

"...You did!" JK shouted.

"JK, you've been at this all morning." Gentaro said. "Just accept that I won't tell you."

"Why not?" JK badgered.

"What goes on between me and my teacher-girlfriend is my business." Gentaro said. "I appriciate you going all the way to my house to get my clothes, bu-"

"I didn't get your clothes." JK admitted.

"You didn't?" Gentaro asked, staring down at his clothes, before pulling his jacket off.

"Calm down." JK said, laughing. "Yuki did."

"Yuki?" Gentaro said, putting the jacket back on.

"Yeah." JK said. "She's trying harder than anyone to support you and Ms. Utsugi going out."

"What a great friend!" Gentaro shouted.

"You really are that stupid, aren't you?" JK asked.

"Huh?" Gentaro asked back.

"Never mind..." JK said.

* * *

><p>Ohsugi, like Tomoko and Kijima, was making a call this fine Saturday morning.<p>

"Yes. Amanogawa High School." Ohsugi said. "Yes, can you look into a Ms. Haruka Utsugi? Thank you, Detective."

Ohsugi hung up the phone and rubbed his hands together.

"Now, I will expose Kisaragi and Ms. Utsugi's secret relationship to the world." Ohsugi said. "Then Kisaragi will pay for getting rid of Ms. Sonoda!"

Ohsugi started laughing evilly. However, he soon started coughing.

"I really need to start clearing my throat before laughing." Ohsugi said, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Miu and Tomoko sat in Miu's room in complete silence. Tomoko wasn't all that thrilled about being in a room filled with pink, but knew something had Miu worried, so she was putting up with it.<p>

"So, why me?" Tomoko asked.

"Huh?" Miu asked back.

"Well, out of the eight club members, I'm probably the person you interact with the least. I would have thought you'd call Yuki or Gentaro. Or Kengo."

"It's about me and Kengo." Miu said. "You and Ryusei are the only ones who know about us going out, so I had to call you. Besides, Gentaro's thick, Yuki is a tad crazy at times, Shun would probably kill himself, JK is too much of a gossip, Ryusei is... well, you know, too distant for these kind of things. And Kengo would freak out if I told him."

"Told him what?" Tomoko asked.

"Last night, Mr. Ohsugi caught me and Kengo in his house, f-" Miu started before remembering how bashful Tomoko was when it came to relationships. "...making love. I told him I was pregnant so he'd faint and hopefully think it was a dream. After we escaped, Kengo asked me if it was even possible. I said no, but I checked last night just to be sure."

"You're not telling me..." Tomoko realized.

"Yeah." Miu said. "I'm pregnant..."


	6. Expecting

Tomoko sat in Miu's room, completely shocked. Her friend, the Kamen Rider Club's president, was pregnant.

"How?" Tomoko asked, blushing. "I mean, I know HOW. But, I mean... Didn't you two use protection?"

"Yes!" Miu said. "As disgusting as it was, we even went as far as to use some of Ohsugi's."

As Miu shook in disgust, Tomoko was trying to figure out what to do. She had good instincts, but this was too much for her.

"A-Are you going to tell Kengo about this?" Tomoko finally decided to ask.

"How can I?" Miu asked back. "He's busy helping Gentaro by making the new switches. If I told him about this, it would just hurt production of the switches."

"But what are you going to do when he sees you holding a baby in nine months?" Tomoko asked.

"I could always give it up for adoption, or abort it." Miu said.

"I understand adoption, but abortion isn't really fair to the baby, is it?" Tomoko asked.

"Right now..." Miu said with a sigh. "...I just need time to think."

"I'm here if you need any help." Tomoko said.

"Thanks." Miu said, smiling at her friend.

* * *

><p>On the following Monday, the Kamen Rider Club had gathered for, what they had been told, was an important meeting.<p>

"Alright, JK." Shun began. "Why did you call us all here? We were going to come anyway."

"Too many people have been skipping out lately." JK said. "I needed to make sure all eight of us were here for the announcement."

"What announcement?" Yuki asked.

JK hesitated for a moment. Yuki saw the hesitation and chuckled.

"Come on, spit it out." Yuki said, realizing it had something to do with Gentaro and Utsugi.

JK bit his lower lip, but decided to just blurt it out. If Yuki were hurt by it, he'd make it up to her later.

"Over the weekend, our little coneheaded hero here managed to get into his girlfriend's house." JK stated.

"Congratulations." Ryusei said with an obviously fake smile. _'This isn't a reason to call us all here.'_

"Not only that, but he's also the first member of this club to ever do it." JK said.

"No way!" Ryusei said, legitimately shocked. _'Gentaro... NICE!'_

Tomoko was just blushing while trying not to look Gentaro in the eyes. Kengo was shooting a worried glance to Miu, who shot an equally worried glance to Kengo. Shun had his arm wrapped around Gentaro and was laughing happily.

"Gentaro!" Shun said. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

"I'm neither confirming nor denying anything happened while I was sleeping in Haruka's bed." Gentaro said, unusually flatly.

"Ha!" JK said. "So, you admit you were in her bed!"

"Yeah." Gentaro said. "I'm not living with her, and noone else is there, so she only has one bed room."

"Still, that's amazing, Gen!" Yuki said, putting on a smile obviously faker than Ryusei's.

JK saw this, and decided to announce his plan.

"So, to commemorate our little Gen becoming a man, I'm taking everyone out partying." JK said. "Tomorrow night! Make sure to wear something nice, but nothing stuffy. Oh, and Gentaro, make sure to invite Haruka."

"But what if someone sees them?" Yuki asked. "Ms. Utsugi could get fired for dating a student. Or go to jail!"

"Don't worry." JK said. "We'll just say she's our chaperon. Can't have us all getting drunk, can we?"

"Tomorrow's a school night though." Ryusei pointed out.

"Which is why our teacher will also make sure we're not out too late." JK said.

"Mr. O already told the principal about Haruka and me dating." Gentaro said. "Won't he be suspicious if he finds out she's the one who we asked to be our chaperon?"

"Of course not." JK said. "She's the only teacher we really know. Who else would we ask? Ohsugi himself?"

"Alright!" Shun said. "Sounds like a plan!"

As the other members celebrated, Miu just sat quietly, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>The Kamen Rider Club, plus Haruka, were all in one of the karaoke box JK usually held parties at. Gentaro and Haruka, the only couple who were open about their relationship to the others, were making out. Ryusei and Kengo were in a personal contest to see who could drink most, a contest they both conceded they'd pay for in the end. Tomoko and Yuki were singing a duet, being cheered on by Shun and JK. The two weren't the best singers, but everyone in the group was just having fun. Everyone, that is, expect for Miu. She kept glancing at Kengo. For the past few days, she had been trying to figure out how to tell him the news. He had fainted before and she had to try hard to make him believe her when she said it was all a joke.<p>

"Miu!" JK said.

"Huh?" Miu asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Here!" JK said, holding out a bottle to her.

"Oh, thanks." Miu said, taking the bottle.

"You know, Miu, we can actually mess around tonight." Shun said.

"Shun, I've made it clear I have no intention of dating you again." Miu said.

"That's not what I meant." Shun said. "You and I can go out after this and get a little wasted. We're graduating, so we can skip a day of class."

"I'll pass." Miu said. "And you probably shouldn't talk about getting drunk in front of a teacher."

"Oh, right!" Shun said, looking at Haruka and Gentaro. "Please, forget what I just said, Ms. Utsugi."

"Huh?" Haruka asked, after breaking her kiss with Gentaro.

"Thanks." Shun said.

"No, really." Haruka said, looking back at Shun. "I wasn't paying attention. Forget what?"

"Oh, nothing." Shun said.

"Alright." Haruka said, before going back to making out with her student/boyfriend.

"Still, we should do something tonight." Shun said. "We're graduating and all."

"Would you shut up, Shun?" Miu shouted.

Suddenly, the whole karaoke box went silent. Gentaro and Haruka stopped making out again and stared at Miu. Kengo and Ryusei stopped their contest and stared. Yuki and Tomoko stopped singing and also stared. JK was also staring as Shun cowered in fear. Miu took a look around and realized how loud her outburst was.

"Sorry." Miu said, standing up. "I just... I've had alot on my mind. Excuse me."

With that, Miu walked out.

"Miu!" Yuki said, about to follow after the KRC President.

"Wait." Tomoko said, grabbing her arm. "Maybe we should just leave her alone."

"But..." Yuki said.

"I can go talk to her." Kengo said.

"It's probably because of graduation." Haruka said. "I'll go talk to her. I'll be back soon, okay, Gen?"

"Take your time." Gentaro said.

With that, Haruka stood up and walked out. Everyone was quiet for a moment afterward, until JK finally decided to start the party again.

"Okay! Now, let's have Yuki sing Kiss Kiss Kiss!" JK shouted.

* * *

><p>Outside, Miu was leaning against a wall. Tears covered her eyes and cheeks as her make-up ran.<p>

"Stupid Shun." Miu said, wiping the tears away. "Why can't he just accept no for an answer?"

"Because men are stupid." A voice said.

Miu looked over and saw Haruka walking over.

"That's why I like my boyfriend." Haruka said. "So stupid he sometimes circles around to smart."

"Oh, Ms. Utsugi." Miu said, trying harder to hide her tears. "Sorry about that."

"We're out as friends. You don't need to apologize." Haruka said. "And you can call me Haruka when we're not in school."

"Right, Haruka." Miu said, with a small chuckle. "But I still need to apologize. I'm the President of the Kamen Rider Club, and I ruined your first outing with us."

"It's fine." Haruka reassured her, patting the teenage girl on the back. "Now come on. Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing." Miu said. "Just pre-graduation cold feet."

"But there's more to it." Haruka said.

"N-No..." Miu stuttered.

"I'm a Guidance Counselor. I can tell when a student is just worried about something like this." Haruka said. "But there's something else. You can tell me."

Miu thought for a minute before asking, "You won't tell anyone?"

"You have my word." Haruka said. "If I let this out, you can tell the principal about my relationship with Gentaro."

"Funny you should mention a relationship." Miu said.

"Is this about Shun?" Haruka asked. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

"No." Miu said. "Actually, I've been in a relationship with someone else."

"Well, that explains those random disappearances Gentaro's told me about." Haruka noted.

"I'm not sure if it's the best thing to admit, but..." Miu started. "We have... We've been having an adult relationship, despite us both being in high school. And I just discovered..."

Miu placed her hands on her stomach. Haruka realized immediately what Miu meant.

"Oh. So, you're expecting." Haruka said, trying to keep her voice down so noone else would hear.

"Even my boyfriend doesn't know yet." Miu said. "I'm just... I'll tell him soon, but... What should I do? I'm not ready for a child. I just... don't know. Should I put it up for adoption? Should I abort it? I just don't know."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do. It's your child, not mine." Haruka said. "But, if you want my advice, I can say this. Talk to the father about it. He should have a say in it too. Ultimately, since you're the mother, you have the last decision, but he may be able to help you work through your emotions."

"Thanks, Haruka." Miu said, a small smile decorating her face.

"No problem." Haruka said, smiling back. "And if things come down to it, I can take care of the baby for you."

"I can't ask you to do that." Miu said.

"And I can't let you go through this stress." Haruka said. "As a teacher, and as a friend."

The two girls chuckled for a minute.

"You know, you really should become the Kamen Rider Club's adviser." Miu said. "You'd be great."

"Your clubroom is already filled up. If I brought my kickboxing equipment, it'd only make things worse for everyone." Haruka said.

Following that statement, the two girls walked back in.

* * *

><p>In a dark alley, Kijima was holding a strange USB-like device in his hand, while standing in front of a man in a trench coat and hat.<p>

"You're sure this will work?" Kijima asked.

"Try it yourself." The shady man said.

Kijima held up the USB-device and clicked a button on it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kengo walked into the Kamen Rider Clubroom early in the morning, finding only Miu sitting at the table, playing with the Foodroids.<p>

"What's up?" Kengo asked.

"Sit down." Miu ordered.

Kengo, always being submissive to his girlfriend's orders, sat right next to the girl.

"They're cute." Miu said.

"Huh?" Kengo asked.

"The Foodroids." Miu said.

"Oh, right." Kengo said back.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You didn't call me here just to tell me that, did you?" Kengo asked.

"No." Miu said. "Kengo, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Kengo asked.

Releasing a deep sigh, Miu threw the words out there. "I'm pregnant."

"Ohsugi isn't here." Kengo said.

"I know." Miu said.

Kengo sat there for another minute, clueless as to why she'd lie, until realization struck.

"You're not lying?" Kengo asked.

"No." Miu said.

"You're sure?" Kengo asked.

"I can take another test if you want proof." Miu said.

"Please do." Kengo requested.

"But, first we need to discuss something." Miu said. "What do we do with the baby?"

"What?" Kengo asked.

"Well, I can't raise a kid while I'm in college." Miu said.

"And I'm barely passing as it is." Kengo said.

"So, keeping it is out." Miu said. "I can't decide between giving it up for adoption or aborting it."

"Aborting it?" Kengo asked. "I guess that's the best option, but... it's a little unethical, isn't it?"

"I know." Miu said. "I don't want to kill a baby, but I can't just go around college pregnant."

"Well, let's put it this way." Kengo said. "If we aborted it, we wouldn't have to worry about it, but we'd have a child's death on us."

"A baby's death." Miu reminded him.

"Right. Baby's death." Kengo said. "If we gave it up for adoption, we wouldn't have to worry about our conscious, but you'd still have to carry it for a few months. And we don't know who would adopt it. It might be better off dead."

"Ms. Ut- Haruka offered to adopt the baby." Miu said.

"You told her?" Kengo asked.

"Not about us." Miu said. "Just that I've been having an adult relationship with a male student and now I'm having his child. She told me I should talk it out with the father, so..."

"Right." Kengo said. "But still, you'd have to go through the nine months, and all that pain."

"You'd be going through it with me." Miu said.

"Me?" Kengo asked. "Won't they think something's going on between us?"

"I'll just tell the other members that your the most expandable." Miu said. "Gentaro is needed for Fourze, JK and Ryusei are both unreliable in times of crisis, Shun will probably be focusing on football, so he can't have a broken arm."

"Broken arm?" Kengo asked.

"Well, I guess we got ourselves into this." Miu said. "It would be irresponsible of us to just try and ignore it."

"And we do have someone we can trust to take care of the baby." Kengo said.

"If things come down to it, I could take a year off before going to college." Miu said.

"Then, is it settled?" Kengo asked.

"Yeah." Miu said. "We'll let Haruka adopt the baby."

"I guess she can figure out a lie to tell to Gentaro." Kengo said. "So, after class, let's go. Pick up three tests, just to be safe. I want to be absolutely sure."

* * *

><p>After school was finished and the Kamen Rider Club's activities that day ended, Miu and Kengo snuck off to Miu's house in order to prove Miu was pregnant. Miu was in her bathroom, while Kengo sat on her bed.<p>

"Alright, we just need to wait the minute it takes to register." Miu called out.

"Alright." Kengo said. _'I know she probably wouldn't lie to me about this, but part of me still hopes it was a test of my commitment to her. After all, I can't be a father yet. Not only am I still in high school, I don't know a thing about being a dad. Yeah, Kisaragi would probably act like the kid's father, but still...'_

The rest of the time passed in silence. After the minute was over, Miu had taken a look at the tests and walked out. Kengo saw tears in her eyes, and assumed they were tears of joy.

"What did they say?" Kengo asked.

"All negative..." Miu said. Her tone made it clear she was upset. "The first must have been a false positive."

Miu sat down on the bed. Kengo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But, this is good, isn't it?" Kengo asked. "Now we don't have anything to worry about."

"I know. I should be happy, but..." Miu said, as she started to cry more. "I was actually happy. Happy I was baring your child."

"Miu..." Kengo said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Miu placed her head on Kengo's shoulder and cried. The two sat there most of the night, with Miu crying into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>As the two teenagers sat, mourning the fact they weren't having a child, Ohsugi stood in front of a man dressed in clothes resembling a detective from old movies.<p>

"So, you need me to look into one of your students?" The man asked.

"Yes..." Ohsugi said with hesitation. "Excuse me for asking, but, are you really a detective? You seem more like a kid playing detective than anything."

"Oh? You mean how I dress? It's just that I'm..." The man said, before moving his hat over his eyes. "...hard-boiled."


	7. Kamen Rider Field Trip

Gentaro and Kengo were in the Rabbit Hatch, discussing a very important topic.

"I'm telling you, that thing is cursing!" Gentaro said.

"It's just saying the kid's name." Kengo shot back.

"That duck thing is saying 'Bit'-" Gentaro started.

"There's not even a B sound!" Kengo said.

As the two continued their heated debate, Yuki rushed in.

"Guys, you need to come and see this!" Yuki shouted.

"See what?" Both asked.

The three friends rushed out of the Rabbit Hutch and into one of the hallways. There, they saw it.

"No way..." Gentaro said.

"But she..." Kengo squeaked out.

In front of them were Miu and Ryusei, making out for the whole school to see.

"They've been at it for a good ten minutes." Yuki said.

"Ten minutes kissing her?" Gentaro asked. "Wow, Ryusei must have some lungs."

Kengo would have noted what was wrong with Gentaro's thought, but instinct took over. Kengo walked over to Ryusei and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sakuta!" Kengo said.

"What?" Ryusei said, taking a small break from kissing Miu to look back at Kengo.

However, Kengo said nothing back. He just punched Ryusei in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing to m-" Kengo caught himself in time. "-iu?"

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Miu asked.

"Boyfriend?" Kengo asked, feeling a small ache in his heart.

"Yes. Ryusei and I are going out!" Miu said.

"But..." The ache in Kengo's heart was now full on heartbreak. "...what about us? The club? If you and Ryusei are going out..."

"Oh, please." Miu said. "The club will be just fine. We can still come by. And it'll give you six a chance to see who will be a good leader without me."

Ryusei finally stood up and punched Kengo in the face. Kengo dropped to the floor, obviously in more pain than Ryusei had been in.

"If you're that lonely, find yourself a girlfriend." Ryusei said.

With that, Miu and Ryusei walked off, arm in arm.

"Kengo!" Yuki shouted, running over to Kengo. "Gen, help me get him to the nurse!"

"Right..." Gentaro said, still in a shock from learning Ryusei and Miu going out.

* * *

><p>While Gentaro and Yuki were taking Kengo to the nurse, Haruka was left to wait for her studentboyfriend to come over to the Kickboxing Club.

"I know we agreed not to meet as often as we did, but he could at least show up when we agree to spar." Haruka muttered.

That's when Ohsugi walked in.

"Oh, Ms. Utsugi." Ohsugi said in false shock. "So, this is where you were. There's a man here who's looking for you."

"Who?" Haruka asked.

A man wearing detective clothes walked in.

"Shotaro Hidari. Hard-boiled detective." The man introduced himself.

"A detective?" Haruka asked.

"AH!" Shotaro shouted out. "Lily, is that you?"

"Lily?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side. "Who's that?"

"Oh, sorry." Shotaro said, shaking his head. "Just a friend of mine. You look like her. I wonder if you could be her sister..."

"Mr. Hidari has come here to investigate some claims going around school." Ohsugi said.

"What kind of claims?" Haruka asked, starting to realize what was going on.

Ohsugi quickly bolted out of the room like his life depended on it, which it very well might have.

"There have been some claims that one of the students here is dating one of the teachers." Shotaro said. "I've been asked to look into it by the principal."

"By the principal, huh?" Haruka asked back, shooting a glare at Ohsugi, as far away as he was.

"Yes. This isn't my regular field of expertise, but a job is a job." Shotaro said. _'And there haven't been as many Dopant cases these days, so Akiko is forcing us to take anything that sounds interesting.'_

"Well, if that's the case, please, ask me whatever you'd like." Haruka said, then began rubbing her right cheek with her left hand. "You'll find my only intention with my students other than teaching them."

* * *

><p>Gentaro and Yuki had left Kengo in the nurse's office and were walking off.<p>

"Pretty crazy, isn't it?" Gentaro said.

"Miu and Ryusei? Yeah." Yuki said back.

"So, I guess we're all starting to pair off." Gentaro said. "I'm with Haruka, Miu and Ryusei are together. JK will probably get with Tomoko."

Yuki gave Gentaro a questioning look on the last one, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Kengo seems to have a thing for Rumi." Gentaro said. "That just leaves you and Shun. Hey, maybe you two could get together!"

"I am NOT getting together with Shun." Yuki said.

"Isn't there someone you're interested in?" Gentaro asked.

"Well, if I had to pick someone..." Yuki began. "Uh... Eguchi! Yeah! He's kinda cute. Plus, you know me. Always a fan of crazy heroes."

"Eguchi, huh?" Gentaro asked. "Yeah. I think you two would be cute together. Anyway, I need to go see Haruka."

"You mind if I come?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki..." Gentaro said, shocked. "I didn't know you... liked to watch."

"That's not it!" Yuki said, somewhat insulted. "I just want to make sure Miu's okay. This whole Ryusei thing might be like some mid-life crisis. Since Ms. Utsugi talked to her the other day, I thought she might know something."

"Yeah, good point." Gentaro said. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Gentaro and Yuki got to the Kickboxing Club to find Haruka talking to a man in detective clothes.<p>

"Wait, is that..." Gentaro started.

"Ah! Here are two members now." Haruka said, waving to the two with one hand and rubbing her cheek with the other. "Kisaragi! Joujima! Over here!"

Shotaro looked over at the two students.

"BWAH! GENTARO?" Shotaro shouted.

"SHOTARO?" Gentaro shouted back.

"Huh?" Came surprised reactions from Haruka and Yuki.

"What are you doing here?" Shotaro asked.

"This is my school!" Gentaro said. "What about you?"

"I'm a detective." Shotaro said, smoothly. "Investigating what the client asks is my job."

"Investigating?" Gentaro asked. "Is this because of the Zodiarts?"

"No." Shotaro said. "You know all you need to do is call and ask your Seniors for help with those. Ooh! You know this place better than I do! You can help me with this case!"

"What needs doing?" Gentaro asked.

"There are some strange rumors going around about a student-teacher relationship." Shotaro explained. "I was hired to look into it."

"Oh, that?" Yuki asked. "That's just about Mr. Ohsugi."

"What?" Shotaro asked.

"Yeah." Yuki said. "See, he was into this other teacher named Ms. Sonoda, and someone looked into things. He was one of her teachers. That's all."

"But, Chuta Ohsugi is the one who hired me." Shotaro explained.

"Taking suspicion off himself." Haruka said, rubbing her cheek.

"Right..." Shotaro said, before wrapping his arm around Gentaro. "Well, we can discuss things in your base of operations. You have one, right?"

* * *

><p>JK, Shun and Tomoko all sat in the Rabbit Hutch staring at Gentaro, Yuki and Shotaro.<p>

"Okay, what's going on?" JK finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, trying to sound as if nothing strange was going on.

"Well, for one, we're missing three members." Shun pointed out.

"Oh, Kengo's in the nurse's office and Miu and Ryusei are out on a date." Gentaro explained.

"WHAT?" Tomoko shouted.

"Yeah." Yuki said. "We were shocked too. Miu and Ryusei randomly going out. And then Ryusei punching Kengo like that..."

Under her breathe, Tomoko began chanting something.

"And who's this guy?" JK asked as he and Shun scooted away from Tomoko.

"Oh! Right!" Gentaro shouted. "Everyone, we have a professional here! As one of the founding members of the Kamen Rider Club, it brings me great honor to introduce Shotaro Hidari! A.k.a. Kamen Rider W."

"Well, only one half." Shotaro said, chuckling slightly to himself.

Tomoko quickly stopped her chanting, and started waving her hands in front of her face.

"Ka-Kamen Rider W?" Tomoko asked, before standing up and bowing her head. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Explain." Shotaro said, pointing to Tomoko.

"Tomoko is a huge fan of Kamen Riders." Yuki explained.

"I watched the video of your fight with Eternal online." Tomoko said. "That was so awesome how you got a power boost from the wind!"

"Okay, maybe demonic chanting Tomoko is better than Fangirl Mode Tomoko." JK whispered to Shun, who only nodded in response.

"Alright, autographs can wait until later." Shotaro said, sitting at the table. "Since this very club is devoted to Kamen Riders, I'd like to ask you all to help."

"We will." Tomoko answered for everyone.

"Good." Shotaro said. "Now, I'd like to ask you all to tell me everything you know about Haruka Utsugi."

"Why?" Gentaro asked, sitting next to the more experienced Rider.

"She's hiding something." Shotaro said. "She lies too much. You notice how she keeps rubbing her cheek?"

"Yeah. We've been informed of that before." JK said, recalling when he heard it from Kijima.

"She's definitely in a relationship with a student." Shotaro said. "Most likely an adult one."

"Um, question." Tomoko said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms..." Shotaro started.

"Nozama." Tomoko introduced herself. "Isn't your partner able to look up these kinds of things?"

"Yeah, normally." Shotaro said. "But, he's a little distracted now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Planetary Library, Phillip was holding a book marked "Ninjas".<p>

"Intriguing." Phillip said, reading. "It appears that Ninja Masters have the ability to change themselves into different animals, including Hawks and Guinea Pigs."

* * *

><p>"But, when he's obsessed with something, it's nearly impossible to get him to help." Shotaro said. "And according to him, unless a Dopant is involved, he doesn't want to be disturbed."<p>

"Oh, right." Tomoko said, nodding.

"Now, from what Mr. Ohsugi's told me, Ms. Utsugi runs a kickboxing club." Shotaro explained. "My guess would be one of the members is her student-lover."

"Actually, the club still doesn't have members." Gentaro said. "I've been helping her out."

"Oh?" Shotaro said, tilting his head at Gentaro.

"Not because he's dating her." Shun said. "You know Gentaro here."

"He's going to make friends with everyone in this school." Yuki explained. "Ms. Utsugi asked him to help by telling his friends about the club."

"It still sounds suspicious, but I'll buy that." Shotaro said. "What 28-year old woman would date a guy like Gentaro?"

"Hey, I have all sorts of girls wanting to be my girlfriend." Gentaro defended himself. "They're mostly scared away by Yuki, Miu and Tomoko, but there are alot. I wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Haruka carried a torch for me as well."

"You're not helping." JK said.

"Alright, from what Gentaro has told me..." Shotaro said, pointing at Shun. "...the informant will go around asking his sources, while the football player questions the team."

As he finished his sentence, his finger fell on JK. JK and Shun looked at each other and shrugged.

"What about me?" Tomoko asked.

"You're the president, right?" Shotaro asked.

"No." Gentaro said. "Tomoko is the one with good instincts."

"Why don't you go around and see if you feel anything?" Yuki suggested.

"Good idea." Shotaro said.

"I'm on it!" Tomoko said, before standing up and rushing out, squealing all the way.

"You know, you're good." Shotaro said, nodding at Yuki. "When you graduate, how would you like to work as my chief? The old one could use some competition."

"No thanks." Yuki denied the offer quickly. "Astronaut all the way."

"Alright." Shotaro sighed. "Then you and Fourze are coming with me. You get to experience the Kamen Rider W... experience firsthand."

Gentaro and Yuki nodded.

* * *

><p>Gentaro and Yuki, led by Shotaro, walked around Fuuto, looking for someone.<p>

"So, why are we in your city again?" Gentaro asked.

"It's not too far from yours." Shotaro said. "Students from your school met at the place next to my office a while back. Rumors would reach here too."

That was when Shotaro spotted who he was looking for. Two young women.

"Found them." Shotaro said. "Queen! Elizabeth!"

The two girls walked over.

"Shotaro, have you taken on students?" Queen asked.

"These two?" Shotaro asked. "Kind of. Anyway, I've got a case at Amanogawa High School."

"Oh, you mean that super hero Cygnus?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Shotaro said. "That's already been settled. I'm talking something a bit less Kamen Rider-y."

"Then you mean the student dating the teacher?" Queen asked.

"Yes." Shotaro said.

"Well, our information isn't as good since we graduated high school, but we still hear things." Elizabeth said. "They say he's a real hunk."

"And the teacher is apparently pretty cute herself." Queen added. "Or, that's what the rumors say."

"Wait a second..." Gentaro said, leaning closer to Queen and Elizabeth. "Aren't these two..."

"...the winners of Fuuuuuutic Idol?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said. "That's where we made our CD debut!"

"Oh, Gen always talks about how cute you two are." Yuki said.

"I wha?" Gentaro asked, not recalling ever saying such a thing to Yuki.

Yuki just elbowed him in the side and continued, "Yeah! Remember! After the Nadeshiko thing. You listened to Love Wars and said you wanted a girlfriend like one of them."

"OH!" Gentaro said, realizing Yuki's attempt to help him cover his actual relationship. "I did say that! So much has happened since then."

Gentaro burst into a small chuckle, as Queen examined him.

"Well, he wouldn't be too bad." Queen said.

"He's no Phillip, but he is cute." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, really?" Gentaro asked. _'Haruka, forgive me, but I may have to go on a date with another woman. It's for our relationship, I assure you.'_

"When you and Shotaro finish up your case, why don't you and I go out?" Queen asked. "I can give you my number and everything."

"I-I-I..." Gentaro stammered, genuinely flattered.

Thankfully for Gentaro, a green slipper with the words "No hitting on younger women" painted on it happened to hit him on his head, messing up his pompadour.

"That hurt!" Gentaro and Shotaro shouted, the latter instinctively upon seeing the slipper.

Akiko Narumi walked over and picked it up. She then walked over to Gentaro and glared at him.

"Shotaro, how many times do I have to tell you not to hit on our informants?" Akiko said.

"Akiko, I'm over here." Shotaro said flatly.

"Huh?" Akiko said, looking back and forth between the two. "Huh? Huh? There are two Shotaro's. I wasn't told anything about this!"

"Do I really look like you?" Gentaro asked.

"No." Queen said. "You're more handsome than Shotaro."

"What?" Shotaro shouted.

"Shotaro, who is this?" Akiko asked.

"This is the rocket head I told you about." Shotaro said.

"He prefers cone." Yuki chimed in.

"You mean the one who dated the slime?" Akiko asked.

"Yes. That one." Shotaro said, before realization struck. "Wait... What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was all ready to have a love-y dove-y day with Ryu, but he was called out on work again." Akiko complained.

"And Phillip is too obsessed with looking up things on that show to keep you at the office..." Shotaro grumbled.

Akiko then looked at Gentaro and Yuki.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the chief of the Narumi Detective Agency, Akiko Narumi!" Akiko introduced herself. "I apologize if Shotaro has been giving you trouble."

"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi." Gentaro said, pounding on his chest before pointing at Akiko. "The guy who will make friends with every Kamen Rider and their friends!"

"I'm Yuki Joujima!" Yuki introduced herself. "Future Astronaut!"

"They're two of the students at the school we got the case from." Shotaro said. "Now, come on. I need to eat."

"What?" Akiko shouted. "You're in the middle of a case!"

"I can't do anything if I'm starving!" Shotaro shouted.

"Yuki, I have never been more happy you're my friend then now." Gentaro said, watching the experienced Rider and his chief argue.

"Me too, Gen." Yuki said.

* * *

><p>Back at AGHS, Tomoko was walking around campus, feeling the energy like her one idol, Kamen Rider W, had asked her to.<p>

"No. Nothing here." Tomoko muttered. _'What should I do? I can't just lie to a Kamen Rider, but I can't betray Gentaro. There has to be some way out of this.'_

As Tomoko was lost in thought, she didn't notice a figure sneaking up behind her.

"I can't have that detective snooping around." The figure said, holding his hand up to his face. "So, you're going to date a teacher for me."

* * *

><p>Back on the "Kamen Rider Field Trip" of sorts, Gentaro, Yuki, Shotaro and Akiko were now sitting in the restaurant run by the Shirogane's.<p>

"Here." Lily Shirogane said, placing food in front of the teenagers.

Gentaro and Yuki were awestruck.

"M-Ms. Utsugi?" Yuki asked.

"Teach?" Gentaro asked.

"Huh?" Lily asked. "Shotaro, who are these two?"

"Oh, they're Juniors." Shotaro said. "They plan to open their own detective agency, so we're showing them the ropes."

"Hm..." Lily said. "Well, as long as they're under your care, they should become great detectives. And the boy is even cute like Ryu. If only he were closer to my age."

Gentaro's face reddened. As Lily walked off, Shotaro looked at the two bewildered teenagers.

"Looks just like that teacher of yours, huh?" Shotaro asked.

"Yeah." The two, still stunned, teenagers replied together.

"I thought we could ask her a few questions on her type of man." Shotaro explained. "If she's really like your teacher, she should be able to give a close enough description of the student Utsugi's dating. Then it's just a matter of finding the student and making him talk."

"As long as we ask if she has any sisters first." Gentaro said. "This can not be normal, even for our standards."

* * *

><p>Later, the two Kamen Riders, along with Yuki and Akiko, had made their way back to Amanogawa.<p>

"Seriously, Akiko, you need to see this teacher." Shotaro said. "She looks like Lily!"

"Well, she's usually wearing glasses and a suit, but if she dressed like that Lily girl, I might be the student we're investigating." Gentaro said.

"I don't know. The glasses kind of work." Shotaro said.

"I see how it is!" Akiko shouted. "Lily likes Ryu, so you're going to hit on her doppelganger?"

"KISARAGI!" A loud voice yelled out.

Suddenly, Ohsugi jumped over to Gentaro and wrapped his arms around the student's legs.

"Save me!" Ohsugi begged.

"Huh?" Gentaro asked.

Suddenly, Tomoko walked towards the five, with a strange look on her face.

"Mr. Ohsugi." Tomoko called out in a cutesy voice.

Yuki, Shotaro and Akiko stepped away as they saw the goth girl acting cutesy.

"Come on, Chuta..." Tomoko called. "How about you make me forget my old boyfriend?"

"Help me." Ohsugi repeated.

"Tomoko, are you alright?" Gentaro asked.

Tomoko just pushed Gentaro to the floor and grabbed Ohsugi's legs.

"We were hiding out in your classroom just the other day, making out." Tomoko said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ohsugi cried out.

"So, I guess we have our culprit." Akiko said.

"No." Gentaro said.

"Tomoko would never go for a guy like Mr. Ohsugi normally." Yuki said.

"Hey, I'm a catch." Ohsugi said, insulted.

"It's like she's under some hypnosis or something." Gentaro muttered.

"Like she's..." Shotaro started, before pulling out a driver and placing it around his waist. "Phillip!"

_'Yes?'_ Phillip's question rang in Shotaro's head.

"Do a look up." Shotaro said. "This sounds similar to another case. Remember?"

_'You don't even need to give me the keywords.'_ Phillip replied.

"What is he doing?" Yuki asked.

"That's the kind of detective he is." Akiko said. "A two-in-one detective. He's the muscle, Phillip is the brains. They can communicate with the driver."

"Amazing." Yuki said.

"I've got it!" Shotaro announced. "Liar."

"Liar?" Akiko shouted.

"What's Liar?" Gentaro asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Shotaro said. "Come on!"

With that, Shotaro ran off. Gentaro and Akiko ran after him. Yuki managed to pull Tomoko away from Ohsugi and the two ran after their friend and their two Seniors in saving the world.

"Liar is a Gaia Memory!" Shotaro explained. "Gaia Memories are... Well, you've seen them before. I'm sure OOO explained them during the whole Kannagi incident. Anyway, Liar is a particularly nasty one. It shoots these darts that make you believe the user's lies."

"So, that's what has Tomoko going after Mr. O!" Gentaro said.

"And that must be what's up with Miu and Ryusei as well." Yuki said.

"Yeah!" Shotaro said. "And according to Phillip, the Dopant is..."

"...me." Said a voice very familiar to Gentaro, Yuki and Tomoko.

The five turned around and saw Kijima, holding up a red Gaia Memory with an L on it.

"Kijima!" Yuki shouted.

"Oh, we should have known!" Gentaro said.

"Are you just going to talk?" Shotaro said, holding up a black Gaia Memory with a J on it.

"Of course not." Gentaro said, pulling out the Fourze driver and placing it on.

"Ah, plan to fight me?" Kijima asked, pressed the red Memory.

"LIAR!" The Memory shouted.

Kijima slammed the Memory on to his arm. Kijima then turned into the Liar Dopant.

"JOKER!" Shotaro's Memory shouted as he pressed it.

* * *

><p>Back in Fuuto, Phillip held up a Green Memory with a C on it, and pressed it.<p>

"CYCLONE!" The Memory shouted.

Phillip placed the Cyclone Memory into one of the slots.

* * *

><p>Back at Amanogawa, the Cyclone Memory appeared in Shotaro's Driver and he pushed it down, before adding the Joker Memory to the Driver and pushing it down as well.<p>

"HENSHIN!" Shotaro and Phillip shouted together.

Shotaro pushed the two Memories away from each other and changed into Kamen Rider W - CycloneJoker.

"It's... It's..." Tomoko started before fainting.

"She held on as long as she could." Yuki said.

"My turn!" Gentaro said, activating the Astro Switches.

"3..." The belt said, as Gentaro looked at the faint Tomoko. "2..." Gentaro looked at W. "1!" Gentaro turned to Liar.

"HENSHIN!" Gentaro shouted, pulling the lever on the side of the belt, transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Well, Phillip, it's been awhile since we fought Liar." Shotaro said. "Think this one will respond the same way?"

"Let's see." Phillip said.

"Now, count up your sins." The duo said together, pointing at Liar.

"Let's finish this one-on-one!" Gentaro said. "Er... Two-on-one. Wait, three-on-one. You get the idea!"

The two Riders ran towards the Dopant and began attacking him. However, Liar managed to duck underneath the attacks, causing Fourze and W to kick each other.

"He did that on purpose." Liar said, as a dart hit Gentaro.

"Watch it!" Gentaro said.

"He's trying to upstage you." Liar whispered, before a dart hit W.

"You watch it." Shotaro yelled.

"Gentaro is your enemy." Liar whispered, a dart hitting W.

"Oh, not again!" Akiko yelled.

"Shotaro is your enemy." Liar whispered again, with a dart hitting Fourze this time.

The two Riders turned their attention to each other.

"Let's settle this one-on-two!" Fourze shouted.

"Count up your sins!" Shotaro shouted.

The two Riders ran towards each other as Yuki and Akiko watched in shock, while Kijima, as the Liar Dopant, laughed to himself.


	8. The Kamen Rider Experience

Fourze continued to fight with W as Yuki and Akiko tried to keep them apart.

"Gen! Get a hold of yourself!" Yuki groaned, holding on to Fourze's waist.

"Shotaro, stop it!" Akiko said, whacking W with her slipper.

"Shotaro, this is the Dopant's tricks!" Phillip yelled.

"This guy was lying to us anyway!" Shotaro shouted.

"What?" Akiko asked.

"He's the one dating Haruka Utsugi." Shotaro said.

"How did you know?" Yuki asked.

"His reaction to Lily!" Shotaro said. "They're identical. He was shocked by her looking like your teacher, but not by her beauty. Even when she hit on him, he didn't try to flirt with her, despite obviously being interested. The only guy who could pass up Lily must already have someone of equal beauty, like Haruka Utsugi."

Yuki and Akiko momentarily stop holding the Riders back and stared at W.

"Impressive!" Yuki said.

"So, going to the restaurant wasn't just to eat." Akiko muttered, somewhat impressed.

The two Riders kept throwing punches and kicks at each other. Akiko looked over at Yuki.

"Okay, this probably won't work, but it'll be more successful than stopping them." Akiko said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Attack Liar!" Akiko said, charging at the Dopant.

Yuki charged at the Dopant as well, but Kijima was a step ahead of them.

"The Dopant is Ohsugi." Kijima said twice, with two darts hitting the girls.

The two girls suddenly stopped and began looking around to find Ohsugi.

"Well, I've got more chaos to spread and someone to see." Kijima said, walking off.

As the two Riders continued to fight and the two girls looked for the Dopant, Ohsugi walked back.

"Alright, I've called Nozama's parents an-" Ohsugi said, before Yuki and Akiko tackled him to the ground.

* * *

><p>Shun and JK had finally returned to the Rabbit Hutch.<p>

"So, got a plan?" JK asked.

"No." Shun asked. "We're just going to need to convince Shotaro that Ohsugi is desperate after Ms. Sonoda left."

"Shouldn't be too hard." JK said. "Spend two minutes around the guy and you know he's obsessed with her."

Suddenly, JK's cell phone went off. Pulling it out, JK answered.

"Hello. You have reached JK. What's your party emergency?" JK greeted the caller.

"WE GOT HIM!" Yuki shouted from the other end.

"Yuki?" JK asked. "Got who? The detective?"

"No! The Dopant!" Yuki said.

"Dopant?" JK asked.

"Dopant?" Shun repeated.

"Yeah." Yuki said. "Get over here fast. Akiko is having trouble holding him down."

Suddenly a loud, high-pitched shriek came through the phone.

"Oh, wait. He should stay down for a little while now." Yuki said. "Still, get down here. They're still fighting."

"Who?" JK asked.

"Gen and Shotaro!" Yuki said.

"Uh, we'll be there in a second." JK said, hanging up. "Gentaro's finally snapped."

"That means I win the bet! HA! Take that, Kengo!" Shun shouted. "Actually, I wouldn't mind losing to Kengo. He seems like a good guy and a fair winner."

"You're missing the point." JK said. "He's fighting Shotaro!"

"What?" Shun asked, shocked.

* * *

><p>JK and Shun had managed to find Yuki and the others, but were shocked by what they saw. Kamen Rider Fourze fighting a half green, half black Kamen Rider. Yuki and another teenage girl sitting on top of Ohsugi, who had been tied up, and Tomoko faint on the ground.<p>

"Do we want to know?" JK asked.

"No!" Phillip said. "Just help!"

"Who said that?" Shun asked.

"W's other half." Phillip said.

"You know, nothing about Kamen Riders surprises me anymore." JK said. "What's next? A Rider with a magic wand?"

"The effects should wear off soon!" Phillip shouted. "Just keep Gentaro and Shotaro from killing each other, and Aki and Yuki from killing the old man."

"I'm not that old." Ohsugi said.

"Shut up, Dopant!" Akiko said, kicking Ohsugi in the stomach.

_'What did I ever do to deserve THIS?'_ Ohsugi thought to himself.

"I leave the club for two hours and this is what happens?" Said someone behind the group.

JK and Shun turned around and saw Miu.

"Miu! You're back!" JK yelled happily.

"Where's Ryusei?" Shun asked, annoyed.

"...Oops." Miu said.

* * *

><p>In the M-BUS, Tachibana was trying to contact Ryusei.<p>

"Ryusei? Ryusei?" Tachibana yelled.

"I'm taking today off." Ryusei finally responded.

"Ryusei, Kijima is running around with a Gaia Memory." Tachibana said. "It may not be our department, but with him being a Zodiarts as well, we must put a stop to this."

"Tomorrow." Ryusei said. "If I fight tonight, I'm going to lose. Never make out with the Amanogawa Queen."

* * *

><p>In the Kamen Rider Clubroom, Yuki, Akiko, JK, Miu and Shun sat at the table, while Tomoko was lying on a bed, and Gentaro and Shotaro, who were now un-transformed, were tied up in the corner.<p>

"So, we know Kijima is going around making others believe his lies." JK said.

"Remind me to apologize to Ryusei tomorrow." Miu said.

"I'm pretty sure we can make Ohsugi believe it's all a dream." Shun said. "You two really roughed him up."

"What do we do with these two though?" Yuki asked, pointing to the un-transformed Riders.

"Pompadour Head!" Shotaro yelled.

"Half-boiled!" Gentaro yelled.

"We just wait until the Dopant's effects wear off." Akiko said.

"If the effects are only temporary, what could Kijima hope to do?" Miu asked.

"It would have to be something he could do fast and with ease." Shun pointed out.

"He can't be out to beat Fourze yet." Yuki noted.

"And he probably doesn't want to beat Shotaro." Akiko said.

"It doesn't even seem like Liar could help him convince others to become Zodiarts." JK said. "What could causing chaos do to help make Zodiarts?"

A teenage boy, who happened to look very much like a girl, walked into the clubroom.

"It would appear his plan is to disable the Kamen Rider Club." The boy said.

"Hey! Buddy!" JK said, standing up and walking over to the boy. "I don't know who you are or how you found this place, but there's only one girly guy around here and that's me!"

"Phillip!" Akiko said, running over. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Phillip, Shotaro's partner and W's right half."

Phillip walked past JK and took a seat. Akiko and JK returned to their seats as well.

"Let's look at the facts." Phillip said. "Kijima made Miu Kazashiro and Ryusei Sakuta believe they were dating. This also caused Kengo Utahoshi to intervene and end up stuck in the nurse's office. Kijima then made Tomoko Nozama believe she was in love with Chuta Ohsugi. While Shun Daimonji and... whatever JK stands for... were out looking for the student Haruka Utsugi was dating, Kijima made sure to turn Gentaro Kisaragi and Shotaro against each other. With W and Fourze fighting, he could easily make Yuki Joujima and Aki believe someone else was the Dopant. He wants us out of the way for something."

"Handing out switches?" Yuki suggested.

"No." Shun said. "He does that anyway. It's not like we usually stop him when he hands out the switches anyway. Most of the time we find the Switcher, talk about their issues, beat them, they become a better person, and repeat the process two weeks later."

"We had a similar thing, only with Memories." Akiko said.

"Has Natsuji Kijima tried any other plots?" Phillip asked.

"Well, when we first met him, he was trying to ruin Ms. Utsugi's reputation for stealing his fan." Yuki said.

That's when realization struck all eight at once.

"He's going after Haruka!" Gentaro yelled. "Untie me!"

"Me too!" Shotaro shouted.

"Have the effects worn off?" Phillip asked.

"Who cares?" Gentaro shouted. "I need to save Haruka!"

"I can't let a Dopant kill someone else!" Shotaro yelled.

Akiko and Yuki stood up and walked over to the Riders, untying their ropes.

"Thanks, Yuki!" Gentaro said.

"No problem." Yuki said, smiling.

"Let's go, Akiko!" Shotaro said.

"Right!" Akiko said.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Kijima, still as the Liar Dopant, was holding Haruka in front of him.<p>

"Well, now you'll know how if feels to have something precious taken from you!" Kijima said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Haruka demanded, trying to pull herself out of Liar's grip.

"Did you forget already?" Kijima asked. "My fan!"

"Kijima?" Haruka asked, shocked.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Kijima cackled evilly.

"All because of a fan?" Haruka shouted.

"That wasn't just any fan." Kijima said.

"What?" Haruka asked, genuinely surprised.

"Before he died, my grandfather left my father that fan." Kijima began to explain. "My father then left to work overseas and gave me the fan as a way to remember him. But, five years ago, my mother stopped getting messages from him. I thought he was dead. Until a year ago. That's when I found out he was alive. He had just taken a mistress. He had ditched my mother for some piece of trash. That fan is the only thing I have left that reminds me of when we were a happy family."

"Oh, please!" Haruka shouted. "You're a horrible liar!"

"Well, that lie was a little overplayed, I suppose." Kijima said. "But this one won't be."

The Liar Dopant pushed Haruka away and held his hand to his face.

"You can fly!" Kijima said, as a dart hit Haruka. "Why don't you fly to the moon?"

Haruka then began walking to the edge of the roof. As she began climbing over the gate, Kamen Rider W - FangJoker, ran up to the roof.

"NO!" Shotaro and Phillip shouted together.

But it was too late. Haruka had jumped off.

"Heh, too easy." Kijima said.

W ran towards the Liar Dopant and punched him in the face. As Kamen Rider W and the Liar Dopant fought, Haruka continued to fall. However, she was quickly caught by Kamen Rider Fourze, who caught her with his left arm and had Rocket activated on his right.

"Gentaro..." Haruka said.

"Don't worry, Haruka." Gentaro said. "I'll stop Kijima this time. Of course, I will have some help."

Fourze flew over the gate and landed in front of Kijima. Gentaro placed Haruka on the floor as Yuki, Akiko, JK, Shun and Miu ran over. Haruka quickly ran over to the civilians as W walked next to Fourze.

"But how?" Kijima asked. "You two should still be fighting."

"That's why we're using Phillip's body." Shotaro said.

"As long as Shotaro's out cold, I won't be fighting him!" Gentaro shouted.

"Then I'll just make you two fight." Kijima said. "Gentaro is your enemy."

A dart shot towards Phillip, but suddenly was grabbed by a red Kamen Rider.

"Sorry I was late." The Rider said, looking at FangJoker.

"Who's this?" Fourze asked.

"Ryu!" Akiko yelled.

"Kamen Rider Accel." Phillip introduced.

"Another Rider we know." Shotaro said.

"I don't care how many of you there are..." Kijima said, pulling out the LieSpeaks. "You're all going down!"

The LieSpeaks shot out energy blasts at the three Riders, who effortlessly dodged the shots.

"Ryu Terui!" Phillip shouted. "According to Shotaro, Haruka Utsugi looks just like Lily. So, what do you think?"

"Don't ask me questions!" Terui shouted.

"You mean a Twin Maximum Drive?" Shotaro asked. "Let's do it!"

Accel flicked the left handlebar on his Driver, then revved the Driver by repeatedly flicking the right handlebar as W struck a spike on the Fang Memory.

"Accel!" Accel's Driver shouted.

"Fang!" W's Driver shouted, as a spike formed on W's right foot.

"MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The two Drivers said.

Kijima lifted up the LieSpeaks to fire another blast, but before he could, the Fourze Driver shouted out.

"ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!"

Fourze flew toward the LieSpeaks, as he aimed the drill on his foot at the weapon. When the drill hit it, the LieSpeaks flew out of Kijima's hands. Accel was now covered in orange flames, while W's right leg glowed blue. The two jumped up and swung their legs at the Liar Dopant.

"RIDER TWIN MAXIMUM!" W and Accel shouted together.

Two energy blasts hit the Liar Dopant, reverting him back to human form, as his Memory, now broken, fell in front of him. However, once the dust cleared, only the Memory was visible.

"Huh?" Fourze asked, looking around.

"Where'd he go?" Shotaro asked.

* * *

><p>Kijima stood on his knees, in front of Mitsuaki Gamou, as Virgo looked on.<p>

"You've caused quite a bit of trouble." Gamou said.

"Forgive me, Chairman!" Kijima begged.

"You risked revealing your identity as a Horoscope to someone outside this school for petty revenge." Gamou said. "However, you are thinking. Using the powers of others could help us achieve our goal. I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"Thank you, Chairman." Kijima said.

* * *

><p>Gentaro, Shotaro, Yuki, Akiko, JK, Phillip, Shun, Terui, Miu and Haruka were now all back in the Kamen Rider Club Room. Tomoko, who hadn't left, had managed to wake up, but fainted again upon seeing three Riders step in.<p>

"Well, Kijima shouldn't be much of a problem now." Miu said.

"How did he get a Memory though?" Akiko asked.

"Actually, that's why I came." Terui said. "Apparently, some guy was seen selling Memories recently. That's how that kid got his."

"So, someone else is making Gaia Memories?" Shotaro asked.

"Not exactly." Ryu said. "He says he received them in cakes."

"Cakes?" Shun asked.

Terui just shrugged in response.

"Amazing." Phillip said, staring at Haruka. "She really does look just like Lily."

"Who?" Haruka asked.

"This girl who looks exactly like you, Ms. Utsugi." Yuki said. "We have to introduce you sometime."

"I should do research to make sure two doppelgangers meeting won't rip a hole in the universe first." Phillip said.

"But, first..." Gentaro said, turning to Shotaro. "Now that you know about Haruka and me, are you gonna report it to Mr. O?"

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Shotaro.

"Well, what I saw today was a young man saving his girlfriend from falling to her death..." Shotaro began. "...and the Liar Dopant making people believe strange things. Who knows what was what?"

Shotaro smiled, tipped his hat at Gentaro and winked at Haruka.

"Thank you." Haruka said.

"No problem." Shotaro said. "Just repaying Gentaro for his help."

"So half-boiled." Akiko said.

"AKIKO!" Shotaro shouted.

"If you ever need help again, contact us." Phillip said.

"The same goes for us." Miu said.

* * *

><p>Later, Shotaro was back at the Narumi Detective Agency Office, typing away on his typewriter.<p>

_'Seeing Gentaro's determination to save Haruka Utsugi, which managed to break the Dopant's spell, I realized that he truly IS in love with her.'_ Shotaro narrated. _'And if I were to guess, she truly loves him as well. That guy will make a great Kamen Rider... someday. Until then, it's the job of Terui, Phillip and I to teach him how to become that great Rider. Chuta Ohsugi bought the story of Liar Dopant making him believe a student and teacher were dating. However, one question remains unanswered.'_

Shotaro turned and looked out the window.

"Who sent the Memories in the cakes?" Shotaro asked.

* * *

><p>In an office, a man sitting in a chair watched the news story on how a Dopant had attacked a local high school.<p>

"Yes. Just as planned." A deep voice said.

"Sir." A woman said, walking in. "We've managed to retrieve one of those Switches you asked for."

"Thank you, Satonaka!" The man said. "This truly is..."

The man spun around in the chair to reveal himself as Kousei Kougami.

"...SUBARASHI!" Kougami shouted.


	9. Blooming Romance

It was the night of the Amanogawa High School Prom. Gentaro has just finished his dance with Miu.

"So, how was I?" Gentaro asked.

"All I ever dreamed you would be." Miu said. "But, I need to go find Shun. We do have to discuss a few things about graduating."

Miu took a quick glance over at Kengo and winked.

"In that case, here!" Gentaro said, pulling the jacket off Shun had given him and tossing it to Miu. "Give that back to Shun for me."

Catching the jacket, Miu nodded, before walking off.

"Well, this night has been fun, but I need to get back to the Rabbit Hutch." Kengo said.

"What?" Yuki asked. "Why?"

"The Seniors may be graduating, but we're getting a new batch of Freshmen." Kengo pointed out. "We're down two members. They've got the upper hand now. No matter how good a president Yuki is, or how... good... JK is at using Power Dizer, it will still take time to adjust to not having Miu and Shun here. The best plan of action from here is to get as many Astro Switches active as possible."

With that, Kengo turned around and walked off.

"I guess I should be goin' too." Gentaro said, yawning. "Getting late, and that fight took more out of me than I expect it to."

"Aw... Seriously?" Yuki whined.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gentaro said, walking off.

"What's his problem?" JK asked.

"He must be more sad about Shun and Miu leaving than he's letting on." Yuki answered.

"Well, if we're all splitting up then, I'll be leaving too." JK said. "I have some things planned."

JK, like Miu, Kengo and Gentaro before him, walked off.

"JK!" Yuki shouted.

"You can go too, Yuki." Tomoko said.

"What?" Yuki asked, looking back at Tomoko.

"I mean, you don't have to stay for my sake." Tomoko said.

"Okay..." Yuki said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuki walked off. The last of the Kamen Rider Club gone, two streams of tears began to fall from Tomoko's eyes. Biting her lower lip, Tomoko tried to dry the tears. She had been holding them in so long, it would have made the attempt useless if someone saw her crying now. Even if she found a place to cry alone, someone might notice her make up had run.

_'Why?'_ Tomoko thought to herself. _'Why can't I stop crying? Even if I had danced with Ryusei, everyone else probably would have just stopped.'_

As Tomoko continued to try reassuring herself, she felt a tap on the shoulder. Letting out a small yelp, she turned around to see Ryusei.

"R-Ryusei?" Tomoko asked, surprised to see him. "I thought you were at the Prom with Ritsuko."

"I was, but I told her there was something important I had to do." Ryusei said. "I didn't tell her it was with you, but I think she might be on to us."

"Ryusei..." Tomoko said, a smile stretching across her face.

* * *

><p>Gentaro had walked quite a bit away from the others. It had been a long night, and unlike the others, he didn't have anything to do. Or so he thought.<p>

"Hey." Came a voice from behind Gentaro.

Gentaro turned around to see Haruka standing in a dress. Trying to avoid looking at a certain area that he knew would get him a kick to the head, Gentaro stared at his teacher's face.

"Teach, you... look amazing..." Gentaro said, in awe at his teacher's increased beauty.

Haruka chuckled and said, "This prom may be a school event, but you don't need to think of me as your teacher."

"Wh-What are you doing here, Haruka?" Gentaro asked, still confused.

"Well, this is Prom, Gentaro." Haruka said, walking over to the young man. "What do you think I want?"

* * *

><p>In Miu's old classroom, Miu ran a finger over her former desk.<p>

"I'm really leaving Amanogawa..." Miu muttered.

"Well then, let's make this a night to remember." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Miu turned around and saw Kengo, leaning against the door, a gentle smile on his face.

"The one you wanted to dance with..." Kengo started. "You said it was Gentaro to protect our secret, didn't you?"

"There were no other choices after all." Miu said, smiling gently as well.

"Then, why don't we fulfill your actual wish?" Kengo asked, walking over and pushing a desk to the side of the room.

"What do you mean?" Miu asked. "What are you doing?"

"Clearing a spot." Kengo said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Ryusei and Tomoko had walked away from where the battle with Coma had taken place.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this with a creepy goth girl?" Tomoko asked.

Lightly caressing Tomoko's face, Ryusei said "You're not creepy. But I wouldn't ask anyone else."

With that, Ryusei kissed Tomoko's cheek and began to ask, "May I..."

* * *

><p>Gentaro continued to stare at Haruka, in absolute awe, as she curtsied, and continued speaking.<p>

"...please have..." Haruka continued.

* * *

><p>Miu and Kengo stood in the middle of Miu's classroom. All of the desks had been pushed aside, and Kengo had his hand held out to Miu.<p>

"...this dance?" Kengo finished.

"Yes." Miu answered, taking Kengo's hand.

Tomoko nodded and placed her arms over Ryusei's shoulders, as he wrapped his arms under her arms.

* * *

><p>"You got it, Haruka!" Gentaro said, stepping closer to Haruka.<p>

Gentaro held out his hand, and Haruka grabbed in. The two put their free hands on the other's shoulder and began swaying to the non-existent music.

"So, it looks like I won't be your homeroom teacher from now on." Haruka said, saddened.

"Yeah." Gentaro said, disappointed. "But, I'll still come to spar at the Kickboxing club. And this is how I've been thinking about it."

"Hm?" Haruka muttered.

"One more year." Gentaro said. "One year until I graduate and we don't have to worry about being student and teacher anymore."

"You're right." Haruka said, chuckling a little. "Once you graduate, you'll go down the straight and narrow, and we'll start officially dating."

"Mm hmm!" Gentaro grunted happily.

* * *

><p>Miu and Kengo, similar to Gentaro and Haruka, had begun swaying to music that existed only to the two of them.<p>

"I'm going to miss you." Miu said.

"I'll miss you too." Kengo said. "But, I'll make sure to come over to your college any chance I get."

"You won't be abandoning the Kamen Rider Club to do it, will you?" Miu asked.

"And risk your wrath?" Kengo joked. "No, thank you."

Miu just chuckled.

"Oh, and I'll work harder so I can get in the same college!" Kengo said.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Miu said.

"I won't." Kengo said. "By the time we meet in college, I'll be much stronger than I am now."

"I picked the right man." Miu said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"And I was selected by the perfect woman." Kengo said, returning the smile.

* * *

><p>On the roof on Amanogawa, Yuki looked over the scenery, sighing to herself.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here." Came a playful voice from behind her.

Yuki turned around to spot JK.

"JK?" Yuki asked. "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you." JK answered.

"Looking for me?" Yuki repeated back.

JK walked over to Yuki and stared out at the scenery as well.

"Gentaro continues to be Kamen Rider Fourze, Kengo continues to be the guy working on Astro Switches, Tomoko continues the to be the psychic girl who leads us to places when we're out of leads, and Ryusei continues to be the newest member." JK explained. "But we've been promoted. I have to pilot Powerdizer, and you're our new president. It's only right that we lean on each other for support."

"Yeah!" Yuki said. "Let's give it our all!"

"Things sure have changed since Gentaro arrived, haven't they?" JK asked.

"You've got that right." Yuki said.

"And the one thing that stayed the same was you." JK said. "All this time, you've been the same energetic, fun girl. Until Gentaro started dating Ms. Utsugi."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, faking shock.

"Since those two got together, you've been upset." JK explained. "You're trying hard not to let it show, but you're upset about not being able to dance with Gentaro tonight, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, JK?" Yuki asked, smiling and laughing.

Sighing, JK held out an arm and asked with a smile, "I might not be as good as Gentaro, but I'm better than nothing, right?"

Taking his hand and placing her free hand on JK's shoulder, Yuki replied back, "Yeah."

JK placed his free hand below Yuki's outstretched arm and the two began to dance to music they heard in their heads.

"JK?" Yuki started.

"Yeah?" JK asked.

"Thanks." Yuki said, resting her head against his shoulder. "For being my friend."

"Don't mention it." JK said, kissing the top of Yuki's head.

* * *

><p>Kengo was lying on the floor, topless, as Miu, who had stripped out of her dress, down to her bra and panties, pulled his pants off. Miu leaned over and kissed Kengo.<p>

"It might not have been for long, but I'm glad we met here." Miu said.

"I'm glad to be loved by someone as gorgeous as yourself." Kengo said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Ryusei and Tomoko, like the rest of their group, had begun dancing to music that only they heard. Ryusei pulled Tomoko closer.<p>

"I've been thinking..." Ryusei began.

"Yes?" Tomoko asked.

"Gentaro and Ms. Utsugi aren't going to be able to see each other as much." Ryusei said. "And Miu's going off to college, so Kengo won't see her very much."

"And?" Tomoko wondered.

"I'm just..." Ryusei started, before finally admitting what he had been thinking. "I'm really happy that I'm fortunate enough to be with you."

"Me too." Tomoko said.

The two stopped dancing and stared in to each other's eyes. Leaning closer to each other, their noses touched. They could feel each other's breathe touching their lips. Closing their eyes, the two tilted their heads back and leaned forward again, allowing their lips to touch. The two began to dance again, while avoiding breaking their first kiss.

* * *

><p>Gentaro and Haruka were still wrapped in each other's arms, dancing.<p>

"Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me at this school." Haruka stated.

"Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me here too." Gentaro admitted. "This next year will be the longest of my life."

"We'll get through it." Haruka said.

"I'm sure we will." Gentaro said.

"So, what do you say to a-" Haruka began, only to be interrupted.

"You know what I'll say." Gentaro said.

The two danced and stared in to each other's eyes, smiling.

"U-Chuu." The two spoke softly. "Kita."

The two began to kiss. Deeper and more passionately than they ever had before.

The night seemed to go on forever, as Yuki and JK prepared for their new roles. As Miu and Kengo made love. As Tomoko and Ryusei shared their first kiss. And, as Gentaro and Haruka got closer to the day when they could finally be together without worry.


	10. Love Body

Gentaro and Haruka sat alone in her house. The two were just enjoying time together. Just the day before, Gentaro had been killed by Kamen Rider Meteor, or rather Ryusei, and was brought back thanks to the Cosmic Switch.

"You really scared me this time." Haruka said. "When Kengo brought back your body... Then Ohsugi pushed me out of the Rabbit Hutch when I was trying to resuscitate you."

"Sorry." Gentaro chuckled.

"How can you laugh?" Haruka shouted. "You nearly died."

"I wanted to help my buddy." Gentaro said. "That's all I thought about."

"Think about everyone else though, Gentaro!" Haruka yelled. "Would it have helped any of us if you were dead?"

"But, Ryusei needed me dead to help his buddy." Gentaro said.

"It's just... You can be so stupid!" Haruka said, grabbing Gentaro by the arms.

Before Gentaro knew what was going on, Haruka forced him on to the floor and kissed him.

"Don't die on me again, understood?" Haruka asked after breaking the kiss.

"Got it." Gentaro said, smiling at her.

"So, we haven't been able to talk for awhile, have we?" Haruka asked.

"Not really." Gentaro said. "So much has been going on. I saw you a bit during the break, but not as much as I'd like to."

"Yeah." Haruka said. "We can't even spend quality time in the Kickboxing Club anymore. Before, too many seniors and second years stayed away to focus on studies, but now, the new freshmen and juniors are joining."

"And with Ohsugi as our adviser now, you can't even take up that role." Gentaro said.

"How's he been anyway?" Haruka asked. "Did you explain us to him as well?"

"Yeah." Gentaro said. "I made sure to explain everything in detail. He understands, we made sure. He won't try to interfere anymore."

"That's good." Haruka said. "And how are the others?"

"They're all doing fine." Gentaro said. "Most of them are just glad to be alive."

"Just like I'm glad you're alive." Haruka said, pulling Gentaro's jacket off.

"Teach?" Gentaro asked, taken by surprise.

"Sh..." Haruka said, placing a finger to Gentaro's lip. "We're not student and teacher outside of school."

Haruka removed her finger and went back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>While one couple was celebrating being alive, another was having a serious talk. Tomoko and Ryusei were in the clubroom,<p>

"What?" Ryusei shouted.

"I'm sorry." Tomoko said.

"You're breaking up with me?" Ryusei asked.

Tomoko just nodded, fighting back tears.

"Is this because I killed Gentaro?" Ryusei shouted.

"We all could have died." Tomoko said.

"But earlier you seemed..." Ryusei started. "...happy."

"I know Kamen Rider Meteor." Tomoko said, chuckling slightly. "Of course I'm happy. And I'll gladly accept you as a member of the Kamen Rider Club. But..."

Tomoko couldn't hold back any longer. The tears started spilling from her eyes.

"Ryusei... You could have gotten us all killed..." Tomoko said. "I just... I need time."

"Tomoko..." Ryusei started. "Please... give me another chance..."

Tomoko didn't say anything. She just turned around and left. Once she was out of the locker, she ran off as fast as she could, leaving Ryusei standing in the clubroom, wondering what to do next.

* * *

><p>Kengo and Miu, strangely enough, were just sitting on her bed.<p>

"I'm so glad you're safe." Miu said.

"I wasn't in danger." Kengo said.

"That's why I'm glad." Miu said. "We really lucked out this time."

"Yeah." Kengo said.

"I was thinking..." Miu started.

"Go on." Kengo said.

"Well, this is your last year as a student at Amanogawa." Miu said. "You're smart enough that you don't need college..."

"What are you getting at?" Kengo asked.

"When you graduate, what do you say..." Miu started. "...we try for a baby?"

"Miu..." Kengo said softly.

"It's just... fighting Zodiarts is dangerous." Miu said. "If something happened to you, I'd want a way to remember you. And we did agree that we wanted a child eventually."

"I guess." Kengo said. "Just... give me time to get used to it."

"You have a year." Miu chuckled.

* * *

><p>Yuki was sitting in a chair. JK walked over and handed her a cup of tea.<p>

"Here." JK said.

"Thanks." Yuki said, taking the cup. "You know, JK, I think this is the first time anyone from the Club has been to your house."

"Well, we're friends, right?" JK said, sitting in a chair across from Yuki. "Besides, after what happened yesterday, I want to make sure you're not too shaken up."

"I'm fine." Yuki said with a fake chuckle.

"You don't need to lie to me." JK said.

"What?" Yuki asked, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"None of us are fine." JK said. "We're all happy to be alive, but after that initial shock of 'COSMIC STATES IS WINNING! YAY!' wore off, reality hit all of us. HARD!"

Yuki just stared at JK for a moment.

"Let it out." JK said, holding out his arms.

Dropping the tea on the floor, Yuki threw herself into JK's arms and cried.

"Gen was dead... We were all about to die..." Yuki said.

JK simply patted Yuki on the back.

"I can handle him dating Ms. Utsugi, but..." Yuki was crying now. "I can't live without him."

"You won't." JK said. "As long as we remain the Kamen Rider Club... No. As long as we're all friends, none of us will die. The others won't allow it."

* * *

><p>Shun was standing on the football field. Noone else was around. Noone, that is, except Ohsugi.<p>

"This time could have been it..." Shun said, staring out.

"Daimonji?" Ohsugi asked, surprised to see the graduated student back at school.

"How did you do it, Mr. Ohsugi?" Shun asked.

"Do what?" Ohsugi asked.

"Get over Ms. Sonoda?" Shun asked.

"Who says I got over her?" Ohsugi asked. "Right now, I've got too much work to obsess over a woman who isn't here. But I promise you, Daimonji. One day, you and the rest of the club will be at the wedding of Ms. Sonoda and myself."

"Is that supposed to encourage me to keep aiming for Miu?" Shun asked, chuckling. "Because ending up like you is kind of a demotivator."

"Wait, what was that?" Ohsugi asked.

Shun just laughed and rushed off as Ohsugi chased after him.

* * *

><p>Kengo had left Miu's house and was now walking home when he noticed a forlorn looking Ryusei wandering aimlessly around.<p>

"Sakuta?" Kengo called out.

Ryusei just looked over.

"Oh, Utahoshi." Ryusei mumbled. "It figures I'd run into you now."

"What?" Kengo asked.

"It's getting late." Ryusei said. "We can talk over food."

"You do know I don't swing that way, right?" Kengo asked.

"Just shut up and let me buy you a burger." Ryusei said.

"You gonna explain what it is again?" Kengo joked, making sure to chuckle so his already hurt friend could tell it was a joke.

"Yes." Ryusei said, smiling. "A piece of steak with cheese melted on to it, sandwiched between two buns."

The two laughed as they walked off.

* * *

><p>Yuki was about to leave JK's house, and he was seeing her off.<p>

"Thanks, JK." Yuki said. "You really helped me today."

"No problem." JK said, smiling. "Remember, I'm just a phone call away. And if something happens to my phone, just grab Burgermeal and have him deliver a note. Remember."

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, JK pulled a pen out from his pants pocket.

"This is a pen!" JK said, pointing to the pen.

Yuki cracked up, while JK just chuckled slightly to himself.

"Hey, JK, can I ask you a question?" Yuki asked.

"You just did, but you can have another." JK said.

"It's a little embarrassing, but I was wondering if you could help me find a boyfriend?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." JK said. "It must be hard seeing the guy you like with someone else. We'll find you someone who will make you forget all about your crush on Gentaro. Hey, maybe Shun."

"I'd sooner go for Ryusei or Kengo." Yuki chuckled.

"I'll see if I can find someone to your liking." JK said.

Yuki smiled and walked out.

"She really is strong." JK noted. "She deserves the same happiness Gentaro's feeling."

* * *

><p>As for Gentaro, he and Haruka were lying in her bed, completely naked, covered only by a blanket.<p>

"That was great!" Gentaro cheered. "Making love KITA!"

Gentaro threw his arms in the air and Haruka laughed.

"You're pretty good for someone so inexperienced." Haruka said.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Gentaro asked.

"An invitation." Haruka said. "To do this again sometime, and teach you more."

With that, Haruka gave Gentaro a quick peck on the lips and stood up.

"I need to take a quick little trip to the ladies room." Haruka said. "You up for another round when I get back?"

Gentaro quickly nodded his head very fast.

"Good." Haruka said, smirking and walking off.

_'Ryusei, you have no idea how much you killing me has helped.'_ Gentaro thought. _'I owe you so much, buddy!'_

* * *

><p>Back with Ryusei, he was currently eating dinner at a restaurant with Kengo.<p>

"She dumped you?" Kengo asked.

"Yeah." Ryusei said, before stuffing food into his face.

"That's rough, man." Kengo said.

"Yeah." Ryusei said.

"Well, I don't know much about relationships either, but if you ever need someone to talk to, we are the only club members who know about each other's relationships, so..." Kengo muttered.

"Hm?" Ryusei said, looking up at Kengo. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Just..." Kengo said, annoyed. "...call me if you ever want to talk."

"Got it." Ryusei said, before stuffing his face more.

_'Tomoko, if you two get back together, never dump him again.'_ Kengo thought. _'He's going to end up too fat to be Meteor.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the Kamen Rider Club celebrated just being alive, or drowned their sorrows in Ryusei's case, a mysterious man rode up to Amanogawa High School.<p>

"I'm here." The man said, holding a strange grasshopper-like machine to his ear. "Do you want me to contact Fourze tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>In his office, Kougami was holding a similar grasshopper device to his ear.<p>

"No. Wait until he's about to leave for that trip." Kougami said. "That's when we'll get him."

"Roger." Came over the grasshopper.

Kougami placed the grasshopper device down, causing it to revert to a soda can, and looked out his window.

"Once again, they'll meet." Kougami spoke to himself. "Once OOO and Fourze meet up, it will be the beginning of a new era. For the Kougami Foundation, and the Kamen Rider Club."

Kougami kept chuckling to himself, until finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kougami shouted.


	11. It's Concert Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze, OOO, W or Wizard.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I've already had one fanfic on hiatus for six years. I don't want another. And since I happened to uncover the penultimate chapter for this fic, I figured I'd post it as the conclusion. I'd like to apologize in advance. This was supposed to be the 29th chapter, so there are 19 chapters worth of events not explained. As such, I'll list off some quick things.<p>

**Kougami offered the KRC jobs working for him. Hayami gave Makise a switch again and Yuki was emotionally scarred by the attack. Hayami began dating Yuki when she decided to try dating a teacher too. Hayami found the Rabbit Hutch by following Yuki and attacked. Shun died holding him off long enough to let the teenagers escape, but Ohsugi was transported to the Dark Nebula. The KRC joined the Kickboxing Club. They fought off the Zodiarts as in the show, and eventually, Fourze, OOO, W and Meteor took on all twelve Horoscopes together, with Ankh finally being revived to help Birth, Birth Prototype, Accel and Wizard fight off the Dustard army Sagittarius had unleashed. Kamen Riders win, and celebrate by going to a concert.**

So, after two years and four months, here's the final chapter of U-Chuu Kita. Again, I apologize for the wait and the fact so much was skipped.

* * *

><p>Shotaro stood in a crowd of people, staring up at the night sky.<p>

'We managed to scrape through this time.' Shotaro narrated to himself. 'But evil won't stop. That's why we Kamen Riders need to continue getting stronger. As long as we have enemies we must face, we can never stop. Wizard is the proof that we still have Kamen Riders fighting for justice, as well as enemies to fight. But as long as we Riders stand together, we will never b-'

Shotaro was quickly snapped out of his inner monologue by a green slipper hitting him on the side of the head.

"That hurt!" Shotaro yelled once again, looking at Akiko.

"Too bad." Akiko said. "Ryu was forced to go off to work, so you're my escort."

"But I'm on a date with Lily." Shotaro pointed out.

"It's fine." Lily chuckled. "Your chief needs your help. What can we do?"

'She just wants to get with Ryu.' Akiko thought.

'Could this mean she's fine with a three-way?!' Shotaro thought.

"What are you so wrapped up in thought about anyway?" Akiko asked.

"Our Juniors." Shotaro said, scanning the crowd for the Kamen Rider Club and Eiji's group.

The concert had sold out. So many people were around, Shotaro could barely see Akiko and Lily standing next to him. However, he eventually spotted a pompadour within the crowd. Shotaro pulled his hat off and waved it towards the the pompadour. Surely enough, the pompadour belonged the Gentaro, accompanied by Haruka, Kengo, Miu, Yuki, JK, Tomoko and Ryusei.

"So, you guys actually showed up!" Gentaro said.

"Of course." Shotaro said. "Still, I'm surprised you brought your girlfriend."

"We need a superviser." Yuki explained. "Mr. Ohsugi isn't one for loud music, so he's letting Haruka be our chaperone."

"I need to thank him next time I see him." Gentaro said. "Right, Haruka?"

However, Haruka was distracted. Lily was similarly distracted. The two women stared at each other in total shock.

"Guess this was going to happen eventually." Akiko said with a slight chuckle.

"So, where's Accel?" Tomoko asked.

"Ryu's busy with work..." Akiko moaned.

"That's fine." JK said. "A cute girl like you? You could get any guy to help you make that cop jealous."

Yuki responded by elbowing JK in the stomach.

"Alright..." JK groaned, holding his stomach. "I get it... No more flirting..."

"Well, I see you two have decided to hook up." Shotaro said.

"I didn't expect to, but..." JK started. "Well, what can I say? Love just has it's way, you know?"

"We set out to find me the perfect boyfriend when he was here all along." Yuki said, hugging one of JK's arms.

"Wait, isn't your partner missing?" Kengo pointed out.

"Phillip's looking for Eiji's group." Akiko explained.

"He shouldn't have much trouble." Ryusei said. "A drifter carrying around underpants, a girl with super strength, a birdman and two cops."

"When do you expect them?" Miu said, tapping her foot.

"They should be here soon." Lily said, trying to look for the others.

"They better get here soon." Miu said, clearly annoyed.

"Why?" Akiko asked. "Is there some important reason you want them all he-"

That's when realization struck for Akiko.

"No way!" Akiko shouted.

"She's just impatient." Kengo said.

"Noone's that impatient." Akiko said, smirking.

"Huh?" Gentaro and Shotaro said together.

"Well, there goes waiting..." Miu muttered. "We were going to wait for the others, but thanks to 'Chief', I guess we should just say now."

Kengo wrapped his arm around Miu's shoulder and pulled her closer. Miu rested her head on Kengo's shoulder as the two smiled.

"We're pregnant." The two said together.

"Congratulations!" The others all yelled.

"BABY KITA!" Gentaro added, throwing his arms into the air.

"So, have you picked out names?" Yuki asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, we were thinking her after Akiko." Kengo said.

"I'd be honored!" Akiko said, smiling.

"Huh?" Yuki groaned. "What about me, Tomoko and Haruka?"

"You three are going to be major parts of her life." Kengo explained. "Even though we're going to see Akiko a lot, she won't be as major a figure in Little Aki's life. So, we thought that would be less confusing for her."

"It's perfect!" Akiko exclaimed.

"And if it's a boy?" Shotaro said, tipping his hat back.

"Well, we were thinking..." Kengo started.

"Shun." Miu said.

"Shun?" Shotaro asked.

"Shun..." Gentaro said, as he, Yuki, JK, Tomoko, Ryusei and Haruka all took a moment to remember their departed comrade.

"It's perfect." Tomoko said.

"I can't think of any way better to honor him." Ryusei said.

"Wait until HE hears." A voice said from behind the eleven.

The group turned around to see Eiji, Hina, Ankh, Goto, Date, Satonaka, Shingo and Phillip.

"I'm sure Kougami will make a cake for the child as soon as he hears." Eiji said.

"He probably already knows." Date laughed.

"You guys finally showed up." Shotaro said.

"Sorry, Shotaro." Phillip said, rubbing the back of his head. "They were harder to find then I thought."

"We don't all gather into one big gang." Ankh said, staring at the Kamen Rider Club.

"What was that, Bird Boy?" JK asked.

"You heard me." Ankh said, holding up his right arm.

Phillip just looked at the two and laughed, thinking 'Here we go again.'

"Hey, let's calm down." Gentaro said, placing a hand on JK and Ankh's shoulders. "CONCERT KITA!"

* * *

><p>As all the Kamen Riders and their friends celebrated their latest victory, Yuki looked over at JK, who was dancing, like a crazy man, next to her. As crazy as he looked, Yuki just smiled. JK had been the one who was there when she needed someone the most. He was the one who comforted her after major battles. He was the one who had offered to help her find a boyfriend. But, never in one million years would Yuki have guessed he'd end up as her boyfriend.<p>

"J-" Yuki started. "Kaizo..."

JK looked over at Yuki in shock. None of the members called him by his first name. Even after he told them, they all continued to call him JK.

"Yes?" JK asked, looking over at Yuki.

Yuki just leaned over and kissed JK. JK's eyes widened in shock. Once Yuki pulled away, JK started stammering, until he managed to work out a proper sentence.

"What was that for?" JK asked.

"I'm just happy." Yuki said, smiling.

JK stared at Yuki for a second, before smiling and wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too." JK said softly.

* * *

><p>Date looked over at the teenagers and chuckled, looking over at Goto.<p>

"Isn't youth amazing, Goto?" Date asked.

"You make it sound like we're old men." Goto said, insulted. "If I wanted to, I could get a girl."

"I'm not saying you can't." Date chuckled. "But what's holding you back?"

"What's holding you back?" Goto shot back.

"Hey, no fighting." Satonaka said, grabbing the the two men by the ears. "I can't have my boys fighting over some girl, can I?"

"Her boys?" Goto asked.

Date just shrugged and laughed.

* * *

><p>Phillip stared over at Goto, Satonaka and Date.<p>

"I wonder if she needs another boy?" Phillip said.

"I wouldn't do that, Right Half." Ankh said.

"Huh?" Phillip asked, looking over at Ankh.

"You're better off alone then whipped by that woman." Ankh said.

"Maybe." Phillip thought about it for a second. "Probably. But, seeing everyone else pairing off, it makes me want to see what makes it so great. No books can seem to answer that question for me."

"Humans do seem to desire love above all else." Ankh said. "It seems pointless to me, but so did eating. And you humans managed to make ice a delicious treat. There might be something to a 'girlfriend' after all."

"Well, if I ever end up on a date with a girl and she has a single friend, I'll give you a call." Phillip said.

"Right." Ankh said.

'He could have offered the same thing.' Phillip thought. 'Or thanked me.'

* * *

><p>Hina stood in the crowd, trying to work up the nerve to speak to Eiji.<p>

"So, the concert..." Hina started. "Don't you think it's pretty good?"

Hina waited, but got no answer.

"So, Eiji..." Hina tried again. "...now that the Zodiarts have been defeated, how long do you think you'll be staying?"

Once again, Hina was met with no answer.

'He must not be able to hear me.' Hina thought. "I'd really like to go out with you again, Eiji!"

Hina's face was red from embarrassment from yelling so loud, when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Hina looked over and saw Shingo pointing to the stage. Hina looked on to the stage and saw Eiji standing alongside one of the singers, trying to sing along to Anything Goes.

"He got pulled up on stage for this song." Shingo explained.

"Eiji..." Hina said, smiling despite the blush.

'Yeah. Eiji will definitely make a good boyfriend for her.' Shingo thought, smiling.

* * *

><p>Miyu, Kengo, Tomoko and Ryusei all stood in a group, far away from the others.<p>

"So, what are you two going to do now that you have a baby coming?" Ryusei asked.

"Well, I'm going to skip college." Kengo explained. "Working for Kougami should pay well enough, so the money isn't an issue. And I can probably ask a few of you guys to look after the baby while I'm doing work."

"I can see Gentaro now." Tomoko said, then lightly tapped Ryusei.

Ryusei nodded and threw his arms in the air, before trying to imitate Gentaro's voice, "Baby Kita!"

The four laughed for a bit.

"We sure have come far from finding each other in the classroom." Kengo noted.

"Yeah." Tomoko said. "Not only are we more open about our relationships, but you two are even having a child."

"What about you?" Miu asked. "Doesn't Ryusei have to return to his school soon?"

"Yeah." Ryusei said. "But I'm going to take a year off before I go to college. Then Tomoko and I are going to try to get into the same college."

"It might be hard, but if Gentaro can manage his relationship with Ms. Utsugi, we should be able to manage too." Tomoko explained.

"That's wonderful!" Miu said, hugging Tomoko.

"So, what are you doing during your year off?" Kengo asked.

"Getting paid to be Meteor." Ryusei said, smirking. "You'd better make sure my driver has the best maintenance possible."

"You doubt my work?" Kengo asked.

"Well, we'll just have to see." Ryusei said, before the two boys laughed.

* * *

><p>Akiko stared at the other couples.<p>

"Shotaro, don't you ever get lonely?" Akiko asked, then looked around. "Huh? Shotaro? Shotaro?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shotaro and Lily were lying behind a bush, kissing.<p>

"Are you sure this is alright?" Shotaro asked, after the kiss broke. "I thought you wanted to go to the concert."

"I wanted to go with you." Lily said, giving Shotaro a quick kiss. "The concert can wait."

"Well, I have to admit..." Shotaro started. "...your disappearing act is much better than any songs."

"I haven't even shown you my other tricks." Lily said with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>Back at the concert, Akiko just sighed.<p>

"Guess I end up alone again." Akiko mumbled.

"You know you're never alone, Chief." A certain voice said.

Akiko turned around and was Terui standing behind her.

"Ryu!" Akiko shouted.

"Sorry I'm late again." Terui said. "Hidari abandoned you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter." Akiko said, throwing herself into Ryu's arms. "As long as you're here."

The husband and wife smiled and swayed slowly to an energetic song about two bodies and souls in one.

* * *

><p>Gentaro and Haruka, for the most part, had just been enjoying the concert and being together. However, once the next song, Switch On, started, Gentaro smiled.<p>

"Haruka." Gentaro said.

"What's up, Gentaro?" Haruka asked.

"I've been waiting all night for this song." Gentaro said. "It's one of my favorites, so I figured it would be the best time to do this."

"Gentaro, what are you thinking?" Haruka asked. "You're not just going to kiss me in public, are you?"

"No." Gentaro said.

"Oh, good. I thought you were going to do something st-" Haruka started.

Gentaro quickly grabbed Haruka and kissed her. Haruka's eyes widened in shock. Once Gentaro broke the kiss, he placed his hands in his pocket and breathed in deeply.

"I'm not just going to kiss you." Gentaro said. "I'm going to ask you... to spend your life with me. I want to go down the straight and narrow with you. Make being with you and being Gentaro Kisaragi be the same thing."

Gentaro then pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it up to Haruka.

"Haruka Utsugi, would you please marry me?"


End file.
